Death Note 2
by RandomFanFic01
Summary: Final. Sara Yagami Wilson, a young girl, with a golden heart. Goes into spite, once her adoptive parents get taken away from her. Revengeful rampage, against everyone that is useless in the World. Ryuk, amazed at how much, she resembles her biological father. How will it end?
1. Daughter

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note. Only my OCs. Other than that, enjoy the Rewrite.

Daughter

The smell of baked cookies filled the kitchen. As Kyoto San had been baking for the children, all day almost. One thing that she noticed, was that Sara hadn't been back after their break.

At the moment she realized that, she began asking the other children for her. After setting the tray to cool down for them to enjoy.

The children seemed at loss, some weren't bothered with her missing or not. Kyoto went around the rooms, looking for Sara. As she was, stumbling with the Warden. Was looked at, up and down like usual.

"What exactly are you doing, Kyoto San?"

Kyoto only looked at her and then at her feet.

"Seems to me that Sara is missing... I'll have to call the cops."

" You'll have to wait hours for that... And another one bites the dust... What a surprise..."

Shaking her head as to blame the brunette, for only taking her eyes off the child for a split second.

"Good thing, you're not a mother yourself."

Was her response to Kyoto. Before she walked in to her office.

The cops told her, at the moment. That it was too soon for a Missing Child report. She was baffled and stuck, now. Sitting there, while looking at the rain pouring hard. There was lightning and thunder. The other children had ran towards her direction to see the rain, themselves.

They were happy and enjoying the scene. A black bird ended up hitting the same window. And she looked up. As it was falling to its death.

She told them, that it was story time. Some children got more cookies as they were already cooled off and glasses of milk. She only smiled at them, as she read to them. ((It's a good... Good thing, you're not a mother yourself...))

Her smile, somewhat faded as those words kept staying in her head. She wanted to cry, because in part. The Warden was right. Several children have gotten lost and never return. Only to be pronounced vanished or dead.

She only looked towards the window. Where Sara liked sitting. When she read to them stories.

Hours became days, now. When suddenly an elderly couple, came and visited.

"Kyoto San."

The voice came from their direction and sounded familiar.

"Sara!"

They ran and hugged one another.

"She was wondering around at night, and we kept her in for a few nights. Hope it wasn't a big deal..."

"Of course not . . Thank you. Thank you, very much."

"We were parents at one point, and didn't want her to stay out in the rain much longer..."

" Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

" No big deal, really."

She had given them both a hug. Not enough, for what they did to help her out.

"No, I have to repay you, somehow... I know, I'll make some cookies or something special for you. I promise, you'll enjoy them."

She ran off to the kitchen. As she said that.

Sara only smiled.

"Well, go in the kitchen with her... You'll learn to bake, just like you told me, so..."

Kyoto, came back soon, she had some already baking inside the oven. Freshly made, they were almond white chips and pecan chocolate chips. Gave them in a small box, like a gift.

"Oh Dear, really. It was nothing."

" No, enjoy."

The elderly lady looked at Sara one last time.

" I guess this is Good Bye, then."

Sara only gave her, one of her favorite old Japanese children story books. One that these folks probably enjoyed in their own childhood.

"Oh, my... I remember this book when I was a child, myself."

" My... Thank you."

They walked away, and faded. The next day, was going to be busy. But before that, it was movie night. And the children would vote for the one to watch.

Sara noticed something float off into the distance. As she turned her head, it vanished. She thought to herself, it's probably one of the other kids movements while it was dark and the light from the TV, look like glow. She shook it off,like it was nothing to worry about.

She had her notebook and began to doodle.

Kyoto noticed it, in the corner of her eye.

"What's that?"

She asks.

Sara only smiled, it's my doodling book.

Kyoto was confused about it, but wasn't that concerned about it to keep asking other questions.

The movie finished.

And they got up, Sara was the last one there and the last one to leave. Kyoto only wanted to watch a little bit more tv before she went to sleep. But she noticed that Sara was standing in the Hall. Now, she got concerned.

"Sara, is there something wrong?"

Sara was silent.

"I know, that's you're there. Answer me."

Sara walked in slowly.

Kyoto watched her come in.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

As she made her a gesture to have her sit right next to her on the floor.

"Nothing."

"Well, I might as well tell you this, now... When you were brought back, by the elderly couple... As you went to your room... A younger couple, came to stop by. I had given them a brief explanation of each of you. And they really want to meet you. Out of all... That's why, it will be busy tomorrow. I want what's best, and they seemed fitting. Both are University Graduates, in Japan. Living here for over five years, now. Studied and mastered Japanese. Traveled the World for a bit... Point is, they're fitting, because they're both intelligent as you are. And I see a good future ahead of this place. And frankly you shouldn't be stuck here til eighteen. So, tell me... What's wrong at the moment, I don't want to regret my words."

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know, that you're always going to be my Mom."

"Ah, so, you did hear the conversation?"

"I knew it... Well, Sara. . That's not a reason to be upset..."

"But I don't want them as parents."

Looking up at her with tears now.

Kyoto sighed.

"I promise, it will be a rough start for you... But it will get better. That I'm sure about."

They were on the News, as this conversation was going.

Sara looked at this particular man. Who had people at gun point in some store.

She nodded. Secretly having his name written, as Kyoto kept yapping on.

"Okay, are we good, now?"

Kyoto asks as she noticed Sara just get up off the floor. She only looked up at the woman. Gave a nod.

"Yes. "

However, her face, was unhappy. She didn't want to go.

She left, and Kyoto kept her eyes on the TV for a little longer. When suddenly the man collapses.

Kyoto gasped.

"Kira!"

The next morning, was like no other. The couple came around, after Breakfast hour at the Orphanage. Several other children were being adopted at the same day, different times.

Sara ate only half of what was on her plate. She looked up at the ceiling and at the window right after. It was a sunny day. Despite the rain fall, for days. And it wasn't even December yet, they loved the snow. And even on the sunny day, everything seemed gloomy.

One of the plates, fell off the holder drier box where the wet plates and cups were before being placed in cabinets. And it broke. It shocked her, turned around fast and didn't see nor hear footsteps.

She went to her room, as nobody came around to notify her anything. As she went up, she felt cold. It was unusual, but she kept going to her bedroom.

She walked in, and nothing seems off. Which was good, she wanted to read or draw for the moment. She got one of her favorite books. At this, she got a hold of the Death Note, along with it. And figured, she might as well just flip through it. Because it amazed her what happened that day.

She saw three names, the three men died right in front of her eyes. And how the black notebook just fell to the ground, just like that. And how the notebook flipped on its own, once it landed.

And suddenly, the closet space opened, a once bitten apple rolling out. She lights up, and saw the dark closet space. When suddenly.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

She turned over to the sound of the voice.

One, she have never heard before.

She screamed, hiding under her blanket in panic. Feeling her heart pounding, nearly to pop out her chest.

He chuckles at this.

Taking the notebook off the bed. As to read off her own work on it.

"Not bad. .. Never imagined this..."

As he places it back on the bed, ever so lightly.

The door had a knock. She peered out. He faced at the door.

"Are you okay?"

The door was locked, which was unusual.

"Sara?!"

She screamed once again.

Sara looked at him.

"Yes..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He was looking back and forth.

"I'm Ryuk, by the way."

She was giving him the notebook at his direction.

"Take it! Take it and go away!"

With tears pouring out her eyes.

Ryuk actually felt bad for scaring the poor girl, nearly to the state of giving her a heart attack.

"I don't want it."

"But it's yours, correct? You came back for it... That's why you're here."

"I don't want it back... I am the original owner, yes. But it belongs to you, now. "

"Then what do you want? My soul?"

He paused for a sec longer.

"Once a Human owns a notebook like these, a Shinigami must stick with said human, til that human dies."

She looked at him, still a bit terrified.

"Besides, I'm your guide, so to speak. Think of me as a friend."

She held the notebook and looked at it.

"What will happen to me?"

"Nothing. All I can say is, you've been doing well. Think about this... Say, like that guy... How many people did you save, in just that one name? You prevented a mass shoot out... Imagine how much more people, you can defend at this rate. Many innocent people die, because bad people exist. You have said it yourself before."

She only looked at him.

"You think, I didn't hear your opinions... I think, you're brave. Even at your young age. You see the person for what they are. A good sense of character... Just like your Father-"

"Sara, I'm back... Open the door, please..."

She looked at the door, and forgotten to even unlock it ever since.

"It's okay, open it."

She looked at him, with a cautious look in her eyes. And hopped off the bed, slowly reaching the door.

"I brought you some apples."

Sara had somewhat of a shock in her face.

She turned over to see Ryuk, and right back at Kyoto.

(She can't see him...)

Kyoto, only smiled a bit. Because Sara's adoptive parents were already here doing the signing and final finish to take her to their home.

Today was also, her 7th birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Kiddo."

Sara had forgotten about her own birthday.

"Ah, and speaking of gifts, your parents are here and they'll take you home, before the day ends."

Sara's small smile faded as the words came out of Kyoto San mouth.

To the point where she wanted to cry.

"I promise, it will get better... Sweetie... Don't cry, okay. Because you'll make me cry, please be good. "

(Be good...)

She closes the door behind her.

"That went well."

Ryuk replied to the scene like it were a drama sketch.

"You don't get it... Kyoto San is my mom."

"No, she's not."

"Yes she is."

She sniffed.

"I know she's not."

Ryuk wasn't really good at consoling anyone. But this actually kind a moved him, emotionally.

Sara looked at the window.

"I guess, I better pack what I can take from here... Like my books and this thing."

Ryuk, felt like helping a bit. And the bag began to feel heavy.

"I think, you should leave some of these books here. This is too heavy for you to carry."

"But I like those books. "

Ryuk nearly wanted to slam a book on his face.

"You can only take a few. Pick your most favorite. Because I won't be able to help you."

She looked at him. She felt, anxious. Never in her life, has anyone raised their voice at her til now. Okay, maybe except the Warden. But other than that, nobody, til now.

She wanted to cry.

"No, crying."

She held the tears. And picked what she felt was best for the moment. Leaving the other books behind. They were old, and the covers were coming off in bits. So, she could always change to electric formats. That's what got Ryuk, a bit pricky. He knows of the technology. And sees hard covers as a past and useless hobby, at this point.

They both stood there, by the main door, down the stairway. And she looked up at them, they were noticably American. Both had smiles on their face. As she greeted them, in her only language. They spoke fluently in Japanese, in response. And she wasn't sure what made her fear this as much.

The home, they got to. The one they been living in since their Marriage. Was small, but enough to fit four people. But instead of someone else, they decided to obtain a puppy.

She named him, Max. It was named after, Mr. Wilson's late dog.

That same night, for dinner. They had brought out a cake, and shared it; among the three of them.

The next day, was a Mr. Wilson's day off, so he took out his family to the Amusement Park, not that far from the house. As much as Sara wanted to take Max with them, it wasn't allowed. So, she felt sad for the puppy being alone in the house all day. Apparently, they Mrs., decided to hire a Dog Sitter. Made her daughter feel a lot better. As they waved goodbye, at the ride there.

As they came, however. The pup was fully sound asleep.

Eventually, Sara was going to start school in Public place. With other students. She wasn't so fond of that. But Mrs. Wilson was busy as a work at home, Mother and had her Baking Career as well. That it was kind a hard for her to push it in. And it would help make friends, compared to teaching her at home.

At the Bell, everyone seemed to run to their classes. She walked slowly down the Halls. Not really thinking much of it, and only spoke a few words. As a shy girl, that she was.

"Good Morning, Class. This is our new student today. Her name is Sara Y. Wilson. So, please be nice and make her feel welcomed."

Ryuk was looking around, looking then at the nice and sexy, possible MILF in secret; teacher.

"Take a seat, right over there."

Pointing, at the only spot available, near the window.

She wasn't upset, because the sun rays would light the scene.

There was a call, for an opportunity to move to New York, in America. For Mr. Wilson. So they had to pack, after they found a nice apartment.

It was around three months after, Sara made a friend. But alas, they had to move.

Mariko Chan really wanted Sara to stay. Even offered her a room at her house, because her parents didn't want another baby.

"So, sorry. But Sara won't be able to stay here."

Thinking to himself, as he was trying to not sound rude, by what he wanted to say.

At this, they arrived in New York. And went to see the City. It was a Saturday, so no school. And a day off for him of course.

The Mrs. Decided to bring her Bakery Business here, as an expansion. Her faithful cilents in Japan, kept requesting cakes and whatever else, that she could make for them for special occasions. So, she made sure to get her degree, and License to be able to teach Sara at home; instead.

But she was still going for the mean time. Because again, needs to make friends with children her age. Have her get out her shell.

Ryuk even muttered, when they first gotten there.

"Ah the Big Apple."

Hyuk hyuk.

She threw an apple up high, and Ryuk caught it. Eating it rapidly. As she sat there, on the chair doing her homework.

The Mrs. was focused on the preparation of the Dinner. Since her Dearest was coming home soon, from work.

Sara took a bite, off a celery stick. Before being served, a plate of spaghetti. She was part Italian, so, her main meals were Italian more than anything. Perfected, just like her mother made and grandma, so on. Unlike your neighborly Olive Garden. She would laugh, when ever someone requested to eat out and that place came to mind as an option.

Sara loved the spaghetti, her favorite was the squash kind, though. But the noodle one, was great as well. And the side of butter bread was tasty. She baked the bread herself. Never store bought, pre made crap, no.

Ryuk, thought other food was tasty, but never would eat it.

One afternoon, thereafter. After school, the Mrs. went to pick her up from school like usual. Just like any ordinary day, been like this for a few months since they moved here.

"Ugh the people... Now I remember why, I didn't want to come back."

They spoke in Japanese, with each other. That way, must people wouldn't know what they spoke of.

"Japan is filled, too."

Was Sara's response to that. Which was true. Just that in New York, they would beat you up, just for looking at them in a wrong way.

Anyway, as they were coming back from the Market to get what she needed to make something that she's never done before. Needed her missing ingredients for it. Which was less than five items.

The bus was packed with people. You had to stand, and hold the cord to be able to stay standing or else trip the heck over and land on someone's lap.

She held Sara's hand, with firmness.

She even had to tell several people, that this was in fact her adopted daughter. And they shook their heads at her in disbelief.

One things for sure, as they were on their way home. She caught a man glaring at Sara, ever since they got on.

It was becoming, annoying. No, more than just annoying. It became creepy, and possibly the man had bad intentions.

She even turned her body in a way to keep Sara away from his sight, a few times. But he would look up at her, in an angrily manner. If his eyes were daggers, he would've stabbed her right then and there.

He however, pretended it didn't matter. As they got off, the closet stop possible.

"RUN!"

She told her, and Sara ran. Sara, despite being young, knew something wasn't right with that man.

Mrs. Wilson went running as well. The man Actually did get out the same stop. But went the opposite direction, to speak.

She caught up her breath. Her heart pounding, as she wasn't still convinced enough. She looked all over the door, and once inside, peered out the window.

Ryuk, knew something was up, but didn't want to tell just yet.

Because it was now, an hour since the accident.

And Sara was flipping her book. When Ryuk had the urge to look outside. Like a dog, that sniffs around everywhere.

He caught a figure standing right outside. Next to a telephone pole. Ryuk knows only Sara can see him, yet he felt the figure glare right at him.

He turned an left. Made Ryuk, float away the window. Sara was trying to pronounce several words in English.

Ryuk assumed it is a stalker, of one of them or even by a previous owner. And the guy just so happens to still be coming around. He just never had noticed him before, til recently.

Or a mere coincidence.

Whichever shall it be, Ryuk was silent about it.

Eventually, it became a habit, for this guy. And the Police were notified, but did nothing. Since the man, didn't touch neither her nor her child. Thus, all they did was walk away.

Wilson shook his head in response.

"Have you finished your course, yet?"

She then looks up at him.

Unfortunately, I need a few more months.

It was, was close to fall of the following year, since that accident. The man somewhat wasn't appearing. A sigh of relief, came from them, when they didn't notice him.

He was caught with theft and was locked up. When they went for answers other that. And it appeared in their very eyes.

Not long after, it was November, once again. November 3rd. Sara's eighth birthdate.

Her mother, took all day Sunday. To make her a special cake. She was with her father playing in the park, before coming home.

Ryuk, noticed that Sara wasn't really focused on the notebook, despite only writing a few names down.

That was it. Ryuk was even thinking of going back home, but he had to tell her goodbye.

She was happy when she the saw cake. It was different, from last year. It was covered in creamy chocolate, with blueberry jelly inside. Vanilla and white chocolate flavor.

Skipping Dinner, just to take a quick bite.

Ryuk, was happy when she was happy.

He looked up and wondered if Light thought the same. Because Light neglected her from the start.

Anywho, she didn't expect this to be their last time, together. Ever.

Her mother, must've been busy. She thought, as she walked slowly, like with caution. Down the streets. She had no fair money. Or so she thought. Til she digged, and saw like a dollar a a few 25 cent coins.

"A dollar fifty."

Mumbled Ryuk.

She still walked more than half way, kind a no reason to pick up the bus, now. Since you're practically close to the closet bus stop sign next to your home.

She put the money back, and figure, tomorrow. Yeah tommorow for sure.

"My mom, never forgets."

She told herself, nearly crying. She was scared of walking by herself.

As she got to the door. She noticed something was off with the door.

It was left opened. But not wide open, like a tad bit. She eventually pushed it open, slowly. There were papers all over the Hall center. Next to the wooden tables, the mirror that hung on top of one. That was on the wall, was now shattered on the wooden floor.

What looked like red drops, small rain drop kind ones, stained the glass pieces.

She looked in shock. This was so weird. Her heart was pounding fast, and her head screaming at her to get out of here. Despite being her own home.

She wanted to run, but her feet stayed planted.

She eventually kept going on, and made her way to the living room.

Dad was on the sofa. Head covered with a pillow. Like as someone had suffocated him with it. She didn't even touch the pillow. She saw blood, lots of blood stains. His neck was visible to her. It was slashed, that's where most of the blood was draining out from.

She jumped when she noticed, but didn't yell. She was panicking, but was a quiet type. She felt sick to her stomach.

She then screamed, mom.

Frantically, ran upstairs. She opened their bedroom, door. Noticed mother lay there, lifeless.

She had bruises all over her naked body, cuts and bleed to death as well apparently. Ryuk covered her eyes this time. And to think, he was about to say Goodbye.

She cried, next to the bed. Shits got too real. In a nice neighborhood.

"Who?"

She kept asking, frantically. Her body shaking, as she covered her head like a child would when warned of a earthquake.

Ryuk, then.

"Remember your notebook."

Handing it over to her.

She held it, sniffing.

"Remember what I've been telling you all this time."

She looked at him. Gave him the answer.

Placing his fingers on to her eyes.

The door swung open.

The man chuckled.

"I've waited so long, for this moment. You little bitch."

He ripped off the notebook, he spotted from her hands. When he noticed Ryuk, standing over her.

She had tears throughout the moment.

Noticed his name.

As he jumped, at the sight of the thing.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Ryuk."

He chuckled, at the fear on the man's face.

He let go of the notebook and ran for it.

"Fuck this shit."

She picked it up, quickly.

As he was getting away.

It was early evening. And kids were still playing outside and their moms looking over them.

The man, sprang out the main door, as a car was passing by and hits him hard. Smashing his head, on the pavement.

The car front, splashed with fresh blood. As the old man, stopped and hopped out his car.

The neighbors that saw it, and the children there, most likely to get traumatized over this. Watched in horror, as the blood spilled out to the curve.

The police came as they were notified by this event.

Sara stood by the stairs, main entrance door. And looked over the side.

She had a mean look. The type that was revengeful. Spiteful.

Her eyes glowing crimson.

"Nobody takes what is mine. Without paying it back."


	2. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor the original characters of its franchise. Just a fanfic.

I honestly hope this one is better than the last one. Enjoy.

And thank you.

Time

Ryuk felt a real reason to stay alongside with her, now. Now that she was definitely going to be the next Kira.

At this, when they came to check the apartment. Found the corpses there, but she was nowhere to be seen.

They asked the old man that drove the car, and several neighbors.

One told them, she probably ran away. The same neighbor told them, that a man presumably the man that was run over did those crimes. Thus got what he deserved.

It was words, that they were using over and over. And people grew sick and tried of no Justice. They pled in secret, prayed to God for answers.

Sara called her Aunt, adoptive mother's sister. By using a phone from some stranger. After she begged, that she had no family.

And her Aunt came running.

She lived in Albany, over three hours away from New York City. So Sara sat, in a Cafe. That thankfully was filled with people. So, she wouldn't feel alone nor vulnerable all over again.

A woman even sat to chat with her, when she noticed the girl was still sitting there for over an hour.

Made a friend, before Aunty finally got to her. And they said their goodbyes.

She had seen her Aunt in parties and special occasions with Family get togethers. She loved the days, that they would stay over her house. The three boys, had many games. And they even taught her to play some of those games.

The youngest of the bunch was two years older than her.

He was more playful, than the others; because the eldest would hide in his room with his girlfriend at those get togethers.

Anyhow, enough of that.

Ryuk said nothing over this, at least now, she had a place. Better than nothing.

They got there, and she got to get a room for herself. To her surprise, her Aunt had it decorated with dolls. That she been collecting since she was a little girl, herself. She loved teddy bears, the most. So, she had so many. As much as you can imagine.

Ryuk wasn't saying anything at all. He was either bored or just not feeling it.

That night, her Uncle had the tv on. His wife, was putting the dinner dishes in the Washer Machine.

The News was on, passing different things.

One in particular.

"Kira, does anyone remember him?"

This was the first time, Sara heard about Kira. Or in reference to her, around the same time.

"Well, turns out some people were protesting online to bring Kira back."

"That's right, John. Locals say, that it was brought to YouTube. The Famous platform for many Internet Celebrities and very talented people. Expressive people, that express concerns about neighborhoods. That the Justice System has no, Justice. And people are wanting to get Kira's attention."

"Here's the video.."

It plays, and Sara is still confused.

"It's about you."

Ryuk finally talks to her.

She looked up at his direction.

With a puzzle look.

"Would this get attention to Kira? Is the real question."

Sara looked around her, in confusion.

School came around the corner.

A new school, a third time in such short notice.

She sat by herself, eating her sandwich.

When a girl, around her height. Sat next to her, and began munching on her pizza, herself.

" Hi! I'm Breanna. But some call me Bre for short. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Taking another bite off the pizza.

Sara smiled.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, too. I'm Sara."

Bre smiled.

"I'm African American. You look Chinese. Are you Chinese? You like Chinese food? I like Chinese food?"

"Oh. I am from Japan."

"So... Same thing?"

Ryuk nearly laughed.

"Well, you like this school? I ask, because you are new here."

She had a accent related to the Bronx.

"It is okay. This is the third school I been to."

"What?!"

" I moved three times."

"Wow."

"Yeah, maybe fourth is next?!"

They laughed together.

"I was a toddler, Gramma said to me. When we came here to live with her. My parents separated when I was born. So, I never had a dad."

"I beat you to it."

"Huh?"

"I never had neither parents."

Bre looked at her pizza.

Then at her.

"Want the rest of my pizza?"

Sara still had over half of the sandwich.

"I'm really not that hungry anymore."

Sara laughed.

"I still have the rest."

They laughed.

"I think we can be best friends."

Ryuk only listened.

A girl, suddenly starts yelling at a boy out of the blue. She was obviously older than him. He looked like around eight himself. But she was obviously ten in fifth grade. She pushes him, and then grasps his collar.

"You better give me all your allowance. You stupid shit."

She was obviously not having with a boy that may or may have not done anything to her.

Bre only looked at them, then said something to Sara about that girl.

"She would pull my hair, when I was in Kindergarten here."

Sara looked at her.

"She would say my hair was ugly and stuck gum on it once.y momma had to cut off a chunk off. Made her laugh at me, even more."

Sara shook her head.

(Bully...)

"Some say, she has kicked them and she was in trouble over that. But seems like, she's still mean in other ways."

Sara heard enough.

A week later, she wanted to see for herself. And not go after said girl so soon. So, she eventually got what she waited for.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Then, as she went the other way. The girl, muttered the word bitch. Sara, wasn't ever called that, til now.

Sara figured to give it to her and put her on her place.

Turned over, and the girl was already facing her.

"You're the bitch!"

Ryuk laughed.

Bre walked up close to her side, pulling her away.

"What are you doing?"

She asks, fearing for Sara's sake.

"What did you just call me?"

Spitting out more than a baseball player. She was taller, and fat.

"I called you a bitch, bitch."

Ryuk was laughing, but the same time wanted to pull her away from there.

The girl basically charged after her, but Sara ran off, and went through the the middle space, and hid away from her.

The girl, could only fit her arm, she saw her.

"Fat stupid bitch, bitch."

Grrrrr came out of her fat lips.

Sara smiled and laughed.

"Time to lose some weight, tubby."

"I'm gonna get you for this, Sara."

Sara laughed.

"Not unless you start eating your veggies, fatty."

Ryuk laughed uncontrollably.

Sara ran out the other side, after having written into her notebook.

That afternoon, as children were going home. The girl jumped up the roof of the main entrance building, the Administration. It sparked some confusion and concerns. The Principal came out, himself.

But the girl began to cry, saying some things that were inaudible.

Her mother, made way out of the heavy crowd. And saw her. She was fat herself.

"Carrie, get down from there!"

She yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry."

Before splatting on the concrete.

Sara had a smile on her face.

The mother, made her way to her.

Yelling, blaming the Principal and about just everybody else.

Ryuk chuckled.

"Well played, Sara."

Time passes, stories became memories of many till today...

"Brother."

Kyoto places a red rose, on the burial ground where Light Yagami was put to rest.

A small group of Kira followers, had gathered there. Around night time. With candles and sky lanterns to lighten up around them.

Even children went with their family.

Sara stood on the other side, looking at the sun sets direction. As cool breeze plays with her hair. Innocently smiling. Knowing something lays in the distance. As if to have heard her name.

"Kira."

Ryuk was happy, yet shocked at how much she resembles Light.

"Just like your Father."

Years later.

The eldest son, had planned with his fiance their wedding. Around, before Sara's 16th Birthday. Since Aunt wanted to make her a Sweet Sixteen Party.

Anyway, it was their Wedding Day. Around their Backyard.

They danced and looked so happy together.

For years this feeling has bothered her...

Not the Wedding scene nor the Couple.

But the feeling of him just watching. For years.

Never telling her Aunt about it.

She turned and caught him looking at her. Like he has, since she was becoming a teen.

Ryuk watched him.

The man knew that.

But he didn't do anything other than watch her intensely.

Before he knew of Ryuk, he would stay home when he wasn't working and wife was away.

Sara locked herself in the room, beautiful room. Filled with dolls, toys, etc. That she played to keep herself happy for a while.

Thinking she had done wrong to him or even to the whole family.

She questioned herself, despite trying to forget his glare and evil smile.

There came a time, when Ryuk made it known to the man.

The man touched a piece of cut off piece of paper. And he saw him.

"You better never harm her or I'll kill you."

Ryuk had a serious tone at the moment.

Never ever had defended anyone in his Shinigami life, til today.

Sara noticed him back off, but hadn't known til Ryuk told her time after.

She still wrote down names, and made it obvious that bad people were to pay the price.

And that spoke volumes to him.

Ryuk even made it clear that, if he were to tell anyone that Sara was Kira. That the outcome, shall be the same.

Well, after this. A few days later.

She and Bre were coming from work, Bre's mother, drove them home. Since she happened to be the Owner of the small shop.

Before they went up to the house direction pathway.

They had noticed smoke forming, and coming from such direction.

The house was in flames. The Firefighters, Police and Abulamce were there.

" I'm sorry!"

She cried even more.

Her aunt, uncle, and half brother that she was closest to all passed away.

They found out all windows were locked shut.

Bre hugged her, and her mother suggested to Sara the place so she could stay with them til she was old enough to live on her own.

Sara watched the flames, take down the roof apart, despite the Firefighters trying their best.

(I have every reason to grow hate for whoever done this.)

The media made reports over this "accident", as soon as obviously possible. And Sara jumped, hoping they had names.

But, no suspects.

(What if it was Uncle Ed?)

She was so hurt and lost. Not wanting to think, but something told her yes, it probably was him, a murder suicide type kind of plan.

She began to tear up.

Bre wasn't home yet, she apparently found another friend as Sara slowly was crippling into depression. Not just by the recent events.

But from all the things.

As Ryuk told her once.

"People who own this Notebook, will suffer Misfortune."

Not that, she didn't take it as a grain of salt; but she wondered if bad people really need to stay alive.

The Kira webpage, was filled with people posting and demanding justice. Like as if they all deserved it. Ryuk, even noted.

"Seems like these people could be..."

"Self Righteous? Like they act like they deserve everything!"

Ryuk nodded.

"Even Envious or Wrathful. Now, I'm not even sure if I should continue, because they might not all be serious and... Nor hurt individuals... They just want people dead, only because, they don't like them out of stupid opinions..."

"But why not just do it for the lolz?"

Ryuk grinned.

"Not so fast..."

Sara then heard a knock, on the door of her and Bre's room.

"Sara, dinner is ready."

Sara got up, slowly.

Walked over and only grabbed an apple.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling it, right now."

She looked at her, sadden.

But said nothing.

A month or so, after her birthday. Before Christmas, they had moved to New York City. Only because, Shawana's brother took over for her first shop in Albany.

This place was bigger and better. Right around the sides of the busy parts.

"It's been years."

Also, Breanna was given a big break. After meeting some of her favorite female artists. They called her up on a Career opportunity in singing, lyric writing, etc. Depending on how far she was willing to go.

They went around downtown, before starting school here.

They both needed like a year and so to finish High School.

While Bre seemed to have it planned out already. Somehow leaving her best friend out of the picture. She still thought it was unbelievable. She had talent of course. But somehow it made it seem like her skin color was the real reason why. With the media pushing black to the extreme. Well, made you wonder the whole Race War topic.

Anywho...

Sara wasn't that interested in those Careers. She sought no value in them. She had many choices, but her calling was to go with; Psychology.

Apparently, around the same time. People were dying out of the blue. Dropping like flies.

"Just in, Tonight!"

"A few people are calling out to Kira. Pleading him, no Urging him to stop his Mass killings. Many of them, happen to be by a small Christan Church. Trying to say, its not his Right to Judge."

*Plays clip*

"We really, but really want Kira to stop his killings. Please dear Lord mercy... Thanks about all those families, you're taking away from; by taking away their Father or Mother. Friend, Sister, Brother, Son, Daughter..."

* Sideline comment*

"They are begging for Kira to have a Heart and think about what he is doing."

Sara was standing there, in disbelief.

Yet...

"I don't recall doing much with the notebook other than closely related... I don't know many names from Prisons..."

She paused. As she read on more about this rallys and protests.

"There is another Kira, isn't there?"

She turned to look at Ryuk.

Ryuk was as shocked as her. Only because, he didn't know another Shinigami would fall around the time.

"Possibly."

She looked at the window, as the lights from the surrounding areas beamed at all places.

"How many notebooks are allowed at the same time?"

As she was walking to school the next morning. With Ryuk roaming along which wasn't the usual. Unless he was bored at home.

"According to what I recall... Six. Counting this one, five."

She looked all over, as she got closer to the other students. At the door, passing several gloomy looking kids. She was into the dark fashion herself. Had a similar dark dress, like Wednesday Adams from the Adam's Family. But longer of course, to apply to school rules.

She only looked over a few minutes, when she heard them say something.

Hardly understood what was said. Instead, she walked in.

Turns out that, several students had either an older sibling or parent die.

That was their grief.

She only looked at the gloomy outside, the window. Since it had been threatening to rain all morning.

Ryuk wasn't saying anything, not laughed. He found death a hilarious thing. Yet, he seemed different.

Suddenly, a guy around her age. Comes to her sight as he sits right next to her as she was eating her sandwich.

"Hello."

Ryuk was acting as if he had been pushed away, despite being invisible. And she only looked up for a brief moment.

"I'm Mason. And you? You can't answer?"

She pointed out that she was busy, eating. He however, only had his books and messenger bag. No food tray or bag.

"Well, then. It doesn't matter, I know who you are. Sara correct?"

She looked at him.

"Don't mean to seem creepy, but you're beauty attracts me to you. You're like a black diamond, in all the rust. I want to save you from all others, my precious Jewel."

She kept listening to his rambling, awkwardly enough he was poetic. He was telling her that he had poetry, and wanted to be a Writer some day.

While she only gave a small replies back, making it seem like not interested.

"We can just be friends, okay."

He looked down at that.

"Just friends... "

He tried to smile at that.

"Okay, well apparently I know you are Japanese and I love to learn Japanese. So, I want you to give me private lessons at home."

She only suggested at the park, or cafe. Somewhere where people were around.

He assured her, nothing like that would happen, because his mother was home.

Thus, giving him the okay, but at the kitchen or living room, only.

Ryuk didn't like it, but only was silent.

Well, before the day ended. She was on her way to the restroom. At this, a girl was making noises through what seemed like a rag.

She must bit one of them, because she heard a smash. Thinking the worst.

Sara really needed to go, and rushed her way in. They obviously heard, got up after they done their deed.

Sara stood up on the toilet seat. Trying to not slip. Ryuk wasn't there. He was around, but not there.

They kicked open every door and got to her. Pulling her out, and shoved her next to the other girl, whom was crying.

"Not you too?"

Sara looked terrified, because the girl was bleeding.

Her face was in pain and all she could do is cry.

The door was kicked open, by the same guy from lunch time.

He punched one and the other two ran out.

That guy eventually got up and ran after them.

"Mason."

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt my dark black diamond."

Sara looked at her skin tone again.

She was light, not white like a white person nor yellow. But definitely not black.

He picked up the girl as the ambulance came in and take her to the hospital, where she was pronounced dead by the morning after.

Sara felt useless.

"Why didn't I prevent this?"

She asked herself, kicking.

"It's hard to prevent everything."

Ryuk replied.

At this, it came up. The three idiots, were found dead. Two of them, had their throats slashed and the leader was run over by a car.

Sara looked up.

"This Kira, knew?"

Looking at the information one last time. Before nearly tripping. Yet, she was happy and felt blessed.


	3. Kira

Disclaimer:

Don't own Death Note nor the original Cast.

Kira

Light finally found himself looking around, due to boredom up here. As he did, he had spot his daughter.

He looked away, he never wants to go down there again. However, at the same time he hadn't killed any human all this time. His Shinigami years were coming to an end, at this point at time. Shinigami don't last long. Unless they kill humans. To harvest off the souls.

Not necessarily the flesh and blood.

Just the soul.

He laughed, because he figured he was ready to finally perish. He knew it was her, because Ryuk was there. Like a lost puppy. Wanting their last bone.

At this, Sara wasn't alone. He saw Mason as well. It was interesting to say the least, when he had turned back into the Human World.

"What's this?"

Meanwhile...

"What was what you wanted to show me?"

She asks as they both sat on the carpet.

Mason opening his laptop, then grabbed his what seemed like a tablet. However, it was left off screen mode at the moment.

As the laptop was starting after the password had been typed in.

He looks over to her.

"I know that you're the main Kira."

He said it calm and collected. He had black gothic clothing, he figured Sara would fall in love with him. Over that alone.

She was a bit nervous, now. But her face masked it well.

"How is that?"

Ryuk wasn't saying a word, but he and Misa were both pretending that neither one nor the other noticed each other.

"I just know."

He points to the screen.

"Prove me wrong."

His voice was deep.

She looked at all the names and lifespans.

"You're the fake Kira?"

"Kira has always been around... My brother was the one that brought him up, as he was going into the Detective Work."

"So, you are?"

"I won't tell you. However, I do know that you are. Because I have studied you for some time. Ever since you first came here. I knew. I knew you would be the one for me. My only true love."

She felt anxious; and her face couldn't mask it, now.

"I need to go."

" No, wait!"

As he practically yanked her, back to sit.

"I love you, you can't just leave."

He forced himself to kiss her cheek.

She pushes him away.

"You can't hide things, stalk me and then expect me to want to stay with someone that I don't know what they are or what not... You're a creep."

"But you like creepy things..."

She smacks him.

"I grew up, fighting."

She ran down the stairs.

Not looking back, ever.

Suddenly, she hits something. No, someone.

"Sorry."

She shook herself and ran the other direction to her current home. He only stood there watching her run off into the darkness.

Mason stood by the door and caught that. He had anger in his face.

"So, you finally decided to turn straight?"

He jokingly asks him. While grinning and laughing under his breath.

"She's only sixteen, you moron."

Alex laughed.

"I can wait two years."

"You're pathetic."

Alex laughed harder.

Misa saw his expression as he walked up the stairs.

Alex had came around for dinner, without realizing that mom and pop went out to eat for themselves already. So, he just serves himself a drink. While there to surprise them as they came home.

"Mason."

Mason didn't even want to look at Misa.

Her beautiful human smile, had turned into a sadden expression as a Shinigami. Despite that, her beautiful white dress had such a delicate touch. Her soul was the same, beautiful and nice as when she was a human.

Placing her hand on his back.

"I known you for some time and I Kno you're not a bad guy. But that wasn't right."

"I know, but I love her."

She looked at him. It is definitely different, because unlike him if a girl didn't feel the same it gives him a bad rep. Unlike when she threw herself on to Light Yagami one time.

"I know what you feel... I know what it is to be broken...

To not be loved."

He looked away, he wanted silence.

Sara was there crying, while holding a pillow to her chest.

Bre was actually home, surprising. Since she had been busy with music and other people that she was kinda distancing herself.

"You should have beat his ass gurl!"

As Shawana brought over some warm milk.

"Breanna!"

"Well, ma. I would have. No man I don't like will ever touch me sexually."

Shawana looked up at Sara's face.

"He tried or he did rape you?"

Sara shook her head.

"He said he loves me, and forced only a kiss. But nothing else."

"See ma. He needs his balls kicked. Better yet, cut off."

"That's enough!"

Bre stayed quiet.

"I am thankful that you are being nice to me and always have. That's all I need right now."

She smiled.

As they both left, she was laying alone.

"I won't lie... He is cute. But I can't be with him. Doesn't feel right."

Ryuk was confused on what she just said.

To like someone, but to stay away from said person. How odd.

She went back to the stories about the Prisoners and how much they be begging Kira to either respond to his Actions or stop.

They wanted Kira to confess and make time, and she felt that she was fading away. And Mason, will he claim anything. She asked herself.

The next morning was awkward. The students of several groups along with the Seniors of the current time. Gathered to announce something that day.

"We here, along with other schools near by. Decided to stand up for our beliefs in Kira. We believe Kira is Justice and he has our full support every step of the way. He has been kee-"

*Someone yells*

"Fuck Kira!"

*Crowd boos*

"Kira has been.."

"Kira is a pussy!"

"Get him out of her, please... Kira like I was saying... Been cleaning up the mess the cops and Government have been ignoring for Generations. On and off, not allowing Death Penalty, on those that rightfully deserve it. While having us deal with possible future threats to each and every one of us. We need to stop living in fear and hope Kira is blessed."

*Cheers and claps*

"Thank you."

Sara felt admired, despite not being called at specifically.

As she turned over to the side, however. Noticing Mason glaring right at her. He had a serious look, with was handsome in a way, yet disturbing.

She was picking the lock on the locker to put some books in. As she did, a shadow not Ryuk like, appeared behind her shoulders.

She froze, slowly turning over.

He didn't say a word. Yet hoping for her to return him the feelings.

"Yes?"

He was still silent.

As if he were expecting an apology.

"You got nothing, you can stop creeping me out and go away."

Ryuk saw Misa, he himself hid around the lockers. Misa only watched him as he tried. He was nervous. He always liked liked Misa.

He still didn't move away, he only placed his hands on the sides of the locker as if to trap her in between the locker and him.

Glaring into each other's eyes.

"Look, I'm not interested. And unlike you. I happen to have the Shinigami eyes."

As the words slipped out, he pulled away and his face changed and she felt like she messed up. She wasn't sure if he had her full name or not, himself and easily kill her if he wanted.

"Is that a threat, Lil Kira you?"

She gave a piss off look. Trying to be tough in front of him.

But didn't work much.

"You're so cute when you're angry. Tell you what... My brother is a creep. I only wanted to let you know..."

"Yet, you're the one creeping me out?! Go away! I never want to see you around me ever again!"

"Despite my help?!"

" What help?!"

Misa sighed.

"Oh dear."

Mason shook his head.

He stepped closer.

"I did all those things for you. To help you. I love you, Kira."

"You are crazy. I didn't even know who you were til you decided to show up... Don't talk to me ever again."

He sighs, as she pushed him off and stormed out the hall doors. It was time to go home, so. Yeah, hardly anyone was there except for the sport students and after school programs students.

Ryuk was filled with drama for a sec there. He nearly wanted to fly back to the Shinigami King and beg for dear death.

"I must say, that Mason guy is obsessed..."

"Surely so. ."

Bre came down the stairs from the room area of the store. She was agitated.

"What?"

"My mom is dead!"

Sara ran upstairs with Bre behind.

"Oh God."

Stains of blood were every where that was touched. Like the cabinets, drawers, the roses had their petals torn off. Shawana was cut serval times, and possibly raped before or even after as well.

Sara turned around and gave Bre, whom was shaking a firm hug.

"I promise."

She whispered, as Bre cried harder.

Bre had a place, with one of her Aunt's. And brought Sara along. Bre had a music career, now. Dropped out of school and no longer went. She was going to make an album soon.

Sara studied Bre after Shawana's murder. And felt like Bre was either forcing herself to not cry or just happy. Maybe too happy. Especially, with the album coming out really soon. There weren't suspects. Which was strange.

And Bre was home, that day. Sara didn't want to suspect her of killing her own mother or have had someone else done it. But no matter what, it was off. Just like her Aunt and Uncle and half cousin. When the house had been lit up to burn.

She found out, that recently as well. Her Uncle had planned it. He became crazy and because he couldn't handle the desire to fuck his own Niece. Thus, he decided to just end it harshly.

Sara cried when she found that out, and now suspects Bre her only friend in the whole world. Being Kira and wanting to get rid of Evil. And here, your own friend made a deed. So, unforgiving... The type you want to wish the criminal death.

She went to sleep, the room was colder than usual. She felt empty.

Time passes. And she's a Senior, half way done. And Mason had different routes to avoid walking her way. Was hard in the beginning. But over came it.

And she forgotten of him. Misa though. Would wonder on about to get to know her own daughter. Since she couldn't tell her straight out. She only seemed to want to collect what she can. She would tell Mason, about her. But he only ignored.

One week, Sara stopped coming altogether.

Mason actually grew a bit worried, but didn't do anything about it.

Just six months before High School Graduation, she decided to drop out and forget her pathetic attempt to a great career. For another one, better she thought. It was somewhat Ryuk's suggestion.

Mason was in a small store, shopping for what his mother had requested him to get after school, when he and Misa both noticed Sara on a cover of a magazine.

Even a small introduction of her support to Kira. Hence to get to him, maybe. Probably not,since she wasn't focused on getting his attention at all.

Misa shook her head, but only knew why.

(She's doing what I did when I was around her age...)

"Mason, you gotta help her out. Now!"

Mason had not spoken a word to Misa in a while now, and wasn't planning on responding back soon enough. He only rolled his eyes.

"Mason, please."

"Why bother?"

He had his own plans on moving out of state, to get into a better University or out put in life altogether. He couldn't stand being in New York any longer.

"Mason, please listen to me. Do you really want to move to Maine?"

"I'm becoming a adult, so is she. She knows what she's doing. And I changed my opinions and ideas on her. Just shut up. Better yet, take back your notebook."

He handed it over.

"Mason...?"

"I had it with being Kira. I helped her lots and not even one thank you?"

Misa was silent, he was right. Despite how much it hurt.

She held it, and sadly looked over one last time. Before finally making her way out.

"Guess it's goodbye."

She flapped her beautiful, shinning pearl wings. Her dress moved along with her, as she finally left him.

Mason, came by the window and saw she had completely vanished. Then just like that, he noticed the moon shine bright, and he forgotten what he even did and said.

He lost his memories of the notebook.

Shawana's murderer was never confirmed. But there was a suspect, and he kept going to Court.

But he wouldn't confess nor pled Guilty.

Eventually, Bre's tears convinced Sara. One last time, the last time they were ever close. Before their final departure. And Sara as promised, without letting ever Bre know that she was Kira, took that man's life. Once he was declared Innocent by the Judge.

His death was tragic, he was on his way to celebrate, in his Mustang going fast around cliffs. When he suddenly "loses" control of the wheel. Falling off the side, with him and the whole car drowning in the coastal beaches.

It made headlines and Bre was thankful.

Her emotions were fake, somewhat as she was playing a character now. With her career boost. Sara felt that he was told to do it for Bre. But she didn't want anyone to think that she was Kira.

Ryuk laughed.

As she looked over at the red sky as the sun was setting.

The World needs me.

It needs.

Kira.


	4. Episode

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

Nor original Cast.

Author's note: Bored at work. Zzzzz...

Episode

One day, Sara was off for the day. Decided to chill out for a bit, by herself. And had a sweet treat. To feel some comfort for years of work.

While on her phone, looking at random posts of her fans and friends on Facebook, checking back and forth with whatever else there was on media.

When suddenly she felt a gaze, looking up and towards the sense. Ryuk already knew, but never let out a peep.

She was shocked, yet calm enough to just wave at him a sweet hello. As to test him, in some way.

He looked down and away, once he realized that she caught him looking.

"I don't think that was a good idea."

Ryuk muttered it out, as Sara got up from the table, still keeping her eyes on him. He wasn't covering his eyes or face. So, she caught a glimpse of his name and lifespan, just in case.

But he was far apart from her. Either way, she made it a note. If shit were to go down.

"It's okay, Ryuk."

In a low voice.

"That's how stalking starts..."

He finished. Before they got home.

She wasn't that scared. She had flashbacks of her childhood, and knew that she was capable of handling it herself.

"Well, I'm Kira... Correct?"

As to assure him, who was top in the game.

Ryuk, threw in a yeah. But then looked, around. He could have sworn that he felt someone following around, but didn't caught it.

That afternoon, she saw the phone go off, like three, four times as she held it. Laying on her bed, looking at it; confused. She was expecting a call today, but at the same time. Different numbers, too.

She answered it, expecting it to be her Modeling Agent.

"Hello?"

Assuming a response from the other side. Yet, only silence.

"Well, if this is my agent. You can please speak up..."

Ryuk felt that same feeling again. Went to the window, but didn't see it. Quickly, went downstairs and gave himself a apple, to calm his anxiety.

Then, he turned a caught it. The shadow was huge, more or so than human like, and in the small backyard. He went outside, munching on his apple, like as if it were the last one to ever eat.

As he was about to finish it.

"Light?!"

Light's eyes were glowing crimson, looking right at Ryuk. He must've been angry. Ryuk placed his apple on the small flower pot near the door. As he swallowed the piece.

"Long time, no see."

Ryuk only nodded.

"I've been watching you all these years, Ryuk... I must say."

His eyes turning back to normal, now.

"I'm impressed."

Ryuk sighed in relief.

"I thought you were at the verge of killing me... Then I thought, there's typically not much of a way for a Shinigami to kill another Shinigami.. *Hyuk hyuk* You're still the same silly bastard I've always known Light. Good one."

He laughed.

"I think it's time."

"Huh?"

"I came back, I think you should go back."

"Excuse me?!"

Ryuk got a bit annoyed.

"What do you think you're going on about, Light?"

"I'm her Father. And I think I should take over, from now out."

"Hold on! Where were you, when she actually needed you?"

Light stood silent.

Around the same time. Sara received a few other unwanted calls, only looking at it ring, after ring.

Answering once again.

Hearing a chuckle.

"Are you home?"

She paused, everything was off except for the phone and laptop she was using at the time. Looking over at the window, making sure it was impossible to notice the light from the inside going out.

"No."

"Liar... "

"Who are you? What do you want? I'm waiting for a call other than this one..."

"Are you alone?"

"Are you going to answer me?"

A pause was felt.

"I know that you're home and alone. By the tone of your voice and lack of background sound."

She was feeling threatened.

"Never call me ever aga-"

"Hold on, I need to ask you some more important questions..."

At this, Light ends up punching Ryuk in the face, slamming Ryuk on the other side, over the fence.

A few plants were thrown, too.

Flickering lights on, by a neighbor.

"You know Light... *Hyuk hyuk* You could've taken me out for dinner first."

Light got pissed, giving him another. And the people watching only saw something smash on their side, the fence was bent. And the wiped their eyes in disbelief.

Light picked up, Ryuk by the collar. Grabbing him firmly.

"Fine, you get to stay. But I'll tell you this. When I found out that you shorten her lifespan, it made me angry. If you do it again. I'll come and finish you off Ryuk."

Ryuk laughed.

"How you supposed to do that? I'm already dead, remember?"

Light threw him at the wall of the apartment next by.

"I know how."

Flapped out and left.

Ryuk only held his throat, as he watched him leave.

Sara was still dealing with this guy. Trying to get him to slip up.

"I'll stop if you send me nudes."

"No, leave me alone. Never call back, if you're not going to tell me what your name is, nor want me to meet you in person."

Hanging up on him.

She felt uneasy, as she sat there in silence. Ryuk shows up, and nearly made her jump.

"Damn it, Ryuk. You scared me."

Ryuk threw out a chuckle.

"This guy, probably won't ever leave me alone..."

The phone rang again, one last time.

Ryuk glared at it, as she was picking it up to place it on her ear. The number looked similar to the one her Agent uses.

Assuming it was her.

"I'm right outside."

She threw the phone. Breaking it apart. She had then sent a email to her Agent explaining what just happened. And got a reply from her, quickly.

For a new project, for the Summer of 2024. She went to sleep as soon as she checked downstairs, front, and at the backyard in case he were there; without trying to get seen from the outside by him.

She saw no silhouette.

The next morning, however... Thing took a turn for the worst.

The door knob, was broken off. Someone tried to break in. While the latches and catches left the door to stay closed.

"Ryuk... I don't feel safe here anymore."

It wasn't a ghetto neighborhood per say. However, things do happen out of the blue here on out, no matter where you lived.

"Never seen a guy so desperate for pussy."

He laughed at his own joke.

"Cut it out, Ryuk. It's not funny."

*Hyuk hyuk*

"Okay..."

Laughs again.

Sara shook her head.

"I'm gonna need to go shopping for a door knob... Great."

Ryuk only laughed harder.

After this, a call was being sent in her new phone she just purchased. Which was strange, because she hasn't given it to anyone, yet. Also, it was marked under Private number. Shaking her head, she let it go to voicemail. And there they sent it.

She got home to hear the message after the photoshoot. Which was roughly around five hours after.

She opened it up, looked at it.

And heard a strange sound, but no words. No, nothing.

"Does this guy get a kick out of this?"

Ryuk looked at her.

"Some people do."

She looked at him.

"Ryuk, you wouldn't let anything happen to me... Would you?"

Ryuk looked at her.

"You're human. It's impossible to avoid death..."

"But are you really capable of killing me?"

Ryuk looked away. Then back at her.

"As I told you, before. It's impossible to avoid death."

"So, you would."

"If it comes to it... Being the only choice..."

She threw a pillow at him.

"Well, it's true."

(Could this guy by the same guy I said hi to days ago?)

"I think I know who is doing this to me."

"Really? Captin Obvious?"

"But I don't want to think it could be him..."

Ryuk sighed.

"Let me guess... You like him?"

She was looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know."

As her cheeks redden.

One day, as she was taking her usual route to go home after work. This was before she got her car, while on her way to get the license.

A man, older who wore a trench coat. Your typical creep, kind of guy. Was trying to pick a girl. Trying to look up her skirt, bothering her. The bus driver, probably was to tired or didn't give a fuck what was happening.

Ryuk make several comments about something else. As Sara caught on.

She spotted him grabbing her wrist tightly.

"How about a kiss?"

Grinning at the girl, flashing his only teeth. He probably was on drugs at the point, maybe on Meth at the time.

Sara had a piece of the notebook in her bag, no matter where she went.

"Never know, if you'll ever make it home."

As she scribbled the first name, small printed. And hard to let it be seen, even she was writing it, blindly. To not lift it, since the Bus had cameras.

The girl managed to run off, as the bus hit a car from behind. When the car driver collapsed of a heart attack. According to Paramedics that came right then and there. Sara got off and finished the name.

The man, had gotten up and ran after Sara, when he noticed her thighs. Despite, wearing a coat herself. Yes, it was Summer. But during the evening hours it was chilly.

He held Sara's arm, yet collapsed. Right After that. Sara ran home. Ran two blocks. And in high heel boots, not any easier.

It made news, and Sara though it was strange that the guy in the car had a heart attack. Seeing that, Prisoners weren't dying Nationwide anymore like Mason had them to. And she didn't know who it was. Conclusion was leaving it be, probably happened because his heart gave out. Stress related injury.

But after that, it felt like mockery.

Another Kira out of the bloom.

Sara still wrote names, that were posted on the Kira Kingdom website. And some Prisoners as well. But she didn't want to mess up, like her father had. According to Ryuk.

She hesitated.

Ryuk only observed her every move.

When she finally got a big break. Had her Driver's License and her Range Rover. Finally feeling like her Career was kicking in to action.

She decided to go celebrate with several of her Modeling friends. They went out, separate cars, and she only gave a lift to one friend. As the other lived in different directions. There really wasn't a reason to go forward, backward.

After she dropped her off, running off to the door. Since this neighborhood wasn't so good after dark. And she was tipsy. Sara then says her goodbyes to her and hops on to the car, herself. After everything was all good and great.

A car suddenly, blocks her only path to drive away.

She was startled when the black guy jumped out of the passenger side pointing a gun at her, as she was pushed into the back seat row.

"We're going to party, you hear?"

Still yelling and somewhat pointing back and forth.

She lifted her head, as she saw the signs towards New Jersey.

"Once we drop off the load, we'll continue on out to South. Till we end in Miami Florida. OKAY!"

Ryuk watched.

"Don't you have a piece of the Death Note?"

She had a small bag, and she held it along her side.

(If this man dies, would it make me a prime suspect?)

She was panicking, back and forth. As he drove farther away from her current home.

Once out of state, he got to park it. She didn't look up, til he had stopped the car. She was short, thin, petite. He barely saw her, if she moved. He got out of the car.

The gas gauge, had made him stop to fuel the damn thing.

He didn't even ask for money from her. Which she found strange.

As he was coming out, he felt dizziness. He had finished at the pump, and put the nozzle right back. At that, he comes in. Somewhat breathing heavy. Like as if he had ran for miles.

Making strange sounds.

Sara watched as soon as he was wheezing. Still at the same route. He then passes out. The car, comes to a stop, at a snow bank. Along the icy roads. Yes, it was December; now.

Sara got up, despite her size and his. She pulled him out, struggling with the differences. Laid on the snow, she realized that a car was around behind her. When she noticed lights, slowly approaching. She hopped in turned on a exit, and went ways home.

The other car did the same thing. Ryuk was telling her about it all, she peered over at the mirrors anyhow.

Trying to go as fast as possible.

Eventually, the car faded. She knew about the car, similar to that one, being the one that he jumped out of.

Once in state, she took another route leading home. Most stores were closed, now. Except for like the gas stations. She went right home. And noticed no car in sight.

"Must've gotten lost."

A knock, then came threw. She was downstairs in darkness. She crept up the stairs and then the ringer.

Everything was locked. Still remember the damn unwanted calls in and out. She was lost, more or so than before.

Ryuk looked outside.

Not saying a word to her.

The ringer went off again.

With a voicemail message recently sent in.

"I know that you're home."

She looked around.

"Cameras?"

Ryuk knew what those were and never saw them inside. Other than her own. Seeing that she was a photographer as well.

But other than that, it was okay.

She dared herself to look outside and even face this fucker. Once and for all.

She ripped another piece of the death note and a pen. Slowly going down, the same way she went up.

Took a gulp. With a million things pacing in her head.

She had her latches attached and only unlocked one door.

She looked right up at his eyes. He was tall, lean and had a trench coat. He smiled, at her. Like as if she had won a prize just for this.

They stood at silence.

"What do you want?"

She asked, angrily.

"I know who you are."

She was silent.

"Kira."

Author's Note: I wasn't expecting it to be coming out good. Hope you enjoy how it is coming out together. :)

Thanks.


	5. Scenario

Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note nor the original Cast. :

Scenario

(It's him!)

She gave him a what the fuck face look.

"Let me in. We have to talk."

She looked at him and noticed his name.

He sighed.

"I'm a Detective, Kira. I've been investigating you. You have to let me in."

"Kira?!"

She asked, feeling his grin. Despite, not looking back into his eyes.

"Why not come around tomorrow? Better yet never ever? I doubt you're what you say you are, anyway..."

He took out his badge and shows it to her.

"I don't know if you remember N... He's been into this and I want to be honest with you..."

She had a confirmation. The names matched on the ID and his forehead.

"N?"

(N... )

*"Kira has gotten my attention for the second time already. I must show him my abilities, again!"*

"Yes, N... But I don't support his ideas. Let me in, please."

She closes the door, and unlocks it.

She had a small Traditional Japanese table with the floor chairs in the living room area. Bunch of other nit nacks, and the kitchen area, somewhat like a small bar like table, a few high chairs.

A small separate table, touching the wall, with a small view to the small backyard. The moon was hidden.

She gave him a cup of tea. Then placed her's by the side.

"I will be honest, thank you."

His voice was calm. He was more older and mature. Ryuk didn't say anything, but then again he was upstairs.

Took a gulp.

"I have always supported Kira. Even as a kid, I never saw him as bad. He is a Principal of Justice, in the flesh... And I think it's silly for Near to think about killing off Kira for good."

"How does her know?"

He took another sip.

"That's good... Well, he worked the previous case, before."

("Your Father .. hyuk fucked up badly.")

"He knows what he could be up against. Is all I'm trying to say... Well, no. There's a lot more I would like to say. One of the reasons why I been wanting to talk to you is... I... Support Kira very much."

(Is he trying to turn me in with this N guy? I was trying to figure out who that guy was. Not necessarily to get rid of him. But to play with him for a while. Teach him what Justice is.)

"How would I know, you're not lying?"

"Damn, you're clever."

"Just because I am a Model, doesn't mean that I'm stupid."

"I wouldn't turn in the one I support. Yes, I've been "Stalking" you for some time. Because I was told to Investigate the case. But my interest was solemnly finding Kira and help put as I could. No harm."

"Oh, so you are admitting that you harassed me?"

He got up from the chair. He was charming and relaxed altogether. He might've been older, but he was still sexy.

Placing his hand on her chin.

"I was nervous, and I never spoken a word."

"Your voice, is similar."

"..."

Ryuk came down as he was hearing and wanted to check out the commotion.

Pulling away.

"I believe in the Justice of Kira, I've been a long time supporter. Always kept it a secret to Near and fellow partners. I have no intention turning you in. Even if you were a male, I would work with you for that goal. ... I've always desired to meet the Previous Kira. Never had a chance to... Til I was told to Investigate the current case."

She looked interested in what he was saying, her expression changed from angry and confused to understanding and somewhat sadden.

"When I found out that Near claimed another Kira, I thought he was joking. I really wanted to tell him, I appreciated what he has done for humanity all this time. God had ignored us for so long. We don't even exist anymore, I guess.

Then Kira resurfaced.

I had to find him.

I did.

I did.

And now I'm here with you."

He knelt down, kissing her hand.

Ryuk got a feeling of confusion and envy at how close this guy was at point of stealing his Lil girl. She was practically his daughter, so yeah.

"I'm sorry, Kira.

That I couldn't just yell it out. Waited so long for this moment."

She looked at him, as he was getting up.

"Together, think about it. Together we can create what the Previous Kira wanted."

"How would you know what the previous Kira would of had wanted?"

He looked at her.

"Justice. Sweet Revenge."

"..."

She sighed.

"Imagine.

You and me.

Together.

Bring Justice into this corrupted World."

She looked out the window, the moon light shining through. As the clouds somewhat faded off for a few minutes.

(He's not wrong. My Father wanted it, too.)

Ryuk looked over, practically yelling don't do it. Without the words coming out of his dead dry blue lips.

He then takes her up, close. Held her.

"Let's Create a World together."

Her eyes, flutter and she's lightly blushing.

They hold each other tight.

(He's serious...)

He slowly, began to take off her sleep robe.

Exposing her bare skin.

Ryuk went upstairs to hide and quickly went right back down, Ashe took her upstairs to fuck her in her bed.

Ryuk wasn't happy.

"Be slow and patient... This is my first time."

He nodded.

Playing with her, as he tested her words. He didn't know her enough, just like she didn't know him enough.

(Can't believe this is happening...)

Thoughts racing.

As they kissed each other through the heavy night.

Waking up the next morning. She was alone.

"He left? I was going to make him breakfast..."

When she felt like he was only playing. Turned and noticed a letter beside her.

"Dear Sara,

I hope you read this. I couldn't stay with you til morning, sorry. Had to go to work.

But remember, we'll always be together from here on out.

I won't tell.

Best regards.

I'll always love you.

-Alex."

With a heart next to his name.

She couldn't remember anything, except for him and his name.

That was it.

She felt a huge part of her memory was taken away. Couldn't even remember why he came here in the first place, though.

Everything about Kira felt distant.

Near flipped through some old paper work. By this time and age. People were more paperless. Thus, he wanted to remind himself about the previous acts Kira did to remind him of what Kira has done and capable of doing.

"He's always changing."

"Yeah, just this morning, he killed like ten guys who were part of the Mafia."

Near looked over and over.

(Light Yagami did shit like this, too... After that, came a few other Kiras... Who could it be this time?)

Alex just arrived, as Near was talking about something.

"Alex, you're late, again."

Alex set his stuff on his desk.

"I had a busy morning, had to get things done.."

"Your personal life isn't part of the Kira Case. If you can't fix your schedule, you'll have to go find another job. McDonald's is always hiring..."

Alex didn't say a word after that.

Ryuk laughed when he heard Near say that.

Kept giggling.

Alex got annoyed by that more than he was of Near.

Anyway.

"So, what's new?"

Near looked over to him, as he was being poured more coffee in his cup.

"Well, since you asked... Kira killed like ten people, less than ten minutes tops."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Alex. We was just talking about that as you were coming in."

"Well, sounds like something he always has done. Anything else?"

Alex wasn't amused by it. He knew there was more to that list.

"Well, not new. But the rare. It only happened several times, after the previous Grand Master Kira died."

Alex let out a chuckle.

"The previous Kira did it often."

"I knew that, but I said the word after."

Alex then flipped around.

"What do you think of this, then?"

The report was current.

"A man found dead, frozen in snow. Alongside, the 95."

Near looked over it a few times.

Without question.

"Kira."

The camera footage shown a few cars. One in particular was a white Rover.

"Go, get me more information, Fred and Daquan. As for you, Alex..."

He paused.

"Tell me what you two talked about that same night."

Alex froze.

"About Kira. I... I asked for some information already on that matter... So, sending these two clowns won't solve anything."

"Ah Hell nah."

"Besides, nothing more can be brought out. Because that man was put out in public, and just about anyone can be Kira. You said it yourself, that Kira can be anyone."

"Absolutely."

He gave a sign to him, yet it kinda pissed Alex off a bit. Near seemed sarcastic at times. Making Alex feel mocked.

"Look."

Letting air out, deep sighing.

"Kira has been going after Mafia members, like deep hidden underground Criminals. And I doubt she knows much about them. They have zero spotlight in the media. This is something only the FBI and Police would know."

Near was thinking into it further, now.

"Good one."

He added a clap.

"Okay."

Near didn't say anything for the rest of the day to Alex.

Sara had went to her photoshoot. Went home and decided it was best to go see him.

She lost her memories of Kira, yet knew Alex. Where he lived, personal number, etc.

She took off her clothes that she wore for the shoot.

Was putting on her black dress. One of her favorites. A corset, pantyhose, and arm warmers. She slowly was putting them on. She was putting on black eye shadow and liner. Hardly needed it, but still added a tad bit.

Red lipstick, instead of her dark poison kiss one.

Put her hair, back by the tips and held it away with a red bow. Similar to the one she had as a child.

Ryuk shivered.

He watched all of it, from afar like a creepy stalker.

He quickly faded off.

As to go to Alex.

The night was setting. But the buses still ran these hours. Her car had a minor battery problem, that day. However, she got it taken away for something else. So, she walked into the dark streets.

She loved it.

It was soothing.

Scary for most.

Amazing for some.

Her boots, kept her feet from getting wet.

It looks like it was gonna rain again, tonight.

She finally got there, smiling cheerfully.

"You?"

He was more annoyed, than happy.

"This isn't the perfect time..."

She looked at him, still smiling.

"What you mean?"

With her smile, somewhat fading.

He looked around, and let her inside.

"Only for a bit."

As he closed the door behind her. Noticing how sexy she looked. As she took off the coat.

He glanced upstairs, one more time.

"Well?"

She jumped and gave him a hug.

"Aren't we something?"

She asked, since she noticed how nervous he was.

He then pulls her in for a kiss.

Ryuk gasped.

"Fuck me."

She gave a grin.

He then, pulls her body close.

Taking off the panties.

Ryuk couldn't watch.

Meanwhile, the moans filled the living room. His wife, whom happened to come down stairs at the very moment, caught them.

Ryuk laughed. She couldn't see nor hear Ryuk. Only Alex did.

She grew angry, but didn't cause drama.

Sara got up, fixing her dress and panty hose.

Went on home.

"Well, how many other sluts do you have along this one?"

Clapping as she came downstairs.

"You watched?"

She was taken aback from his question.

"Filthy bastard."

Ryuk only watched the drama, eating popcorn. First time since, the other time Sara fed him that.

Alex smiled, just like how a child smiles after they receive a treat.

"We're getting divorced, anyhow. You're no longer, going to be My Bitch. Remember?"

He paused and took a sip of Jack Daniel's.

"Besides, don't you have other potential mates? Don't worry about who I fuck, okay?"

She walked out with Alex's car key.

"The car is mine!"

She screamed.

Alex nearly pushed her away from the front door.

"I bought it. Has my name on it."

In his drunken state.

She shoved him. She worked out a lot, so she had the strength.

"Whatever is your's, is mine."

As it got started and, she backed up.

He couldn't threaten her, because it would ruin his reputation with Near and anyone else. Most importantly, make him prime suspect of the current Kira Case.

As she got home, slamming the key.

"Mommy."

As she got on her knees to hug the boy. Their son. That Alex denied long ago.

"Time for bed, sweetie."

When she picked him up, and then put him to his bed. She noticed her cell go off.

She turned away, towards the sound. Closed the door to his room. Quickly going to answer it.

"Unknown..."

She picked up, but no Hello, no something, no nothing; but silence. She did say hello twice, before she heard a sound. She couldn't describe it.

"Hello."

One last time, before she hung up.

The phone went off as soon as she had. However, she left it go to Voicemail, if any.

Ryuk began to talk to him, non stop so it seemed. Unlike before, which seemed strange to Alex. But alas, he was drunk and let the death god speak all the nonsense he wished to.

"You can always, you know. Give up half your lifespan...?"

With a smile, widened more than usual. His time wasn't precisely running short, no. He wanted to only see how far Alex would truly take this Notebook. That is, if Alex were honest about the whole, World change he promised Sara.

"What do you say?"

Alex laughed.

"Shut that bs offf... "

Chuckling as Ryuk joined him.

"Well, weren't you serious?"

Alex only looked up, with his eyes nearly closing.

"Shhhhhh..."

He laid on the couch.

Kicking off the shoes, looking up at Ryuk one last time, before going to sleep.

It's been over a month, now.

"2025, a year to remember... "

Was announced all over New York City, and it's surrounding sites.

Alex got up, thinking about what he was going to do next. Because Near was slowly not chasing Kira.

"Well, Good Morning."

Alex walks in, rubbing his eyes. Still partly sleepy.

He tried talking to Sara, for a while. No response. Which he found weird.

"Guess, I haven't yet told you that. Once a person loses ownership of the Notebook. Their memories fade away."

Alex looked up, towards Ryuk's direction. Giving him a stare.

((Why didn't this idiot tell me that before?!))

"Tough night, again?"

Near asked him, as if his nights have ever been great for himself.

Alex made a sound.

Near then, has a screen pop up.

Alex, then jumps up.

As he noticed the girl on the screen.

She wasn't naked, no.

She had her hands on handcuffs, yes. But not sexually bonded. Her clothes, though. Different than usual. The clothes she had on, was similar to what his soon to ex wife wears.

"Near, the fuck is this?!"

Ryuk was just as shocked.

Near ordered the camera shut, because she needed her clean up.

"Part of the Investigation."

Alex glared at Near.

"I knew, you were going to react this way."

With a small smirk, on his side away from Alex to see it.

"You're bullshitting, aren't you?! This is Illegal!"

"I'm a Detective, and succeeded the previous Great Detective L. I can do as I can to find out this New Kira. And when you were sent to Investigate. I had others Investigate you, Alex."

Both Freddie and Daquan looked at them yelling at one another. Well, Alex was. Near was so monotoned.

"I knew putting her here, was going to stir some shit. And it worked."

Ryuk chuckled.

"You're letting him, lure you in."

As Alex, tired to cool down.

"She's... I only went to Investigate after the accident... Of that man, after he died in her car."

"I knew that. And her car, was also taken into the Investigation. She's probably Kira."

Near was dull, his expression was the same. No matter what.

He hasn't wore his original jammies in years, now. He wore white jeans, since blue wasn't much his style. His albino hair. Was still curly.

"You really think, I'm capable of not taking risks at this point? I was running out of options. You lurking into her life, made it easier. And we scanned her home..."

Alex was calm, now.

"Found anything useful?"

"Alex, other than her weird tastes in fashion. Her Gothic look doesn't really close in the case, does it?"

"Then what?"

"Tell me what you saw, before we went."

Alex swallowed.

"I only talked to her."

Near had his server, Alejandro. A Spanish yet handsome guy, write down some stuff.

"Talked of what? Be specific, please."

"I asked what happened that night. I wasn't going to take her in for questioning. So, I did it myself."

"That's funny."

"What?"

"Here you are, yelling that what I did was inhumane. Yet, you were "Questioning" in private?"

Alex shook his head.

((I have other plans, this guy won't get far with me... Nor with Sara. Especially, not at this point.))

"Alex...?"

"I was off duty."

Near shook his head.

"I knew that, but I want to know what you talked about... Not the fact that you were there off duty."

"I asked about that night, regular conversation. I wanted to know if she was Kira and stuff. She cried, I said some things. She hugged me and we fucked."

Near looked away.

"Is she Kira?"

Alex looked at him, with somewhat sadden eyes. He feared, Near was already at his point on Sara alone.

"Well...?"

"No."

Near sighed.

"I'll have to keep her here, and see if she ever does confess."

Alex was silent for the rest of the day.

Near didn't find it odd, because they never talked out much, away from work related topic. So, it was rather normal.

Daquan and Freddie we're chattering in the background, though. Always did.

Alex wondered who was behind his ass the entire time.

That evening. He hurried out, getting to one place he automatically knew that would take care of this problem for him.

"Alex."

She smiled, as she opened her arms for him to give her firm hug.

Ryuk remembered this girl.

"Sara's best friend?!"

Alex didn't reply back.

Instead, he followed her through. She had dim light, win, cheese and crackers. To top off, the mood a bit. She had nothing more than a bath robe. Like as if she actually expected him there. Because, she had enough for two people.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

Alex took a deep breath.

"Well, he's kind a on my ass,right now... Been thinking... "

He took out the notebook.

"What's that?"

"The Death Note."

She looked at him, like are for reals right now.

"The belonged to your friend. And I took it, thinking that you should resolve the issue."

She looked at the black notebook,as she held it.

She noticed Ryuk, by now.

She didn't scream nor panic, seeing that Alex had trust in it, himself.

"This... This, belonged to Sara?"

Flipping the pages, seeing among thousands of names.

A page, and checked a few names. Hardly recognized any.

"She was Kira?"

She felt glee.

She knelt down, and began to unbutton his pants; as Alex sat there looking at her with hungry eyes.

Ryuk moved away.

The next day, he was gone away from there.

She sat up, and went over it again. Noticed the man's name that had killed her mother.

"I shall, defend Kira's honor..."

She smiled.

Alex got to work. As the Cast had recent events.

A shooter, was murdered. Not only that, members of the Church that Protested against Kira, we're all slashed to death.

No Suspects, no witnesses, no footage.

"Kira is angry, now."

Alex heard Near say that to himself.

He was pleased.

((She'll do well... I might even kill Sara.))

Author's Note:

I know, it took a while longer. I will get to finish this, as soon as I have time. I been drawing a bit, too. Posted some of it on DeviantArt. Thanks. :)


	6. Slick

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor the original characters.

My OCs can be used, if you like...

Slick

Alex received a message from Heather.

It was becoming official, now. They were going to get officially Divorced. And he didn't care about their son, only his money.

Before the signing, though. The Judge let them have a little talk, before the tablet forms.

She folded her arms.

"Alex, I know that you have the notebook."

He was taken a back from such comment.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't play stupid with me."

She gave him the look.

"I am no detective, yet I know you hide things more than you hid your mistresses."

He was sure, to not mess up.

"Besides, I found this."

She held a piece of paper. Despite not seeing Ryuk herself.

"Paper has become absent,and anyone who carries a normal old run down notebook, especially black ones, are supposed suspects to the Kira Case. The fact you had this, hidden. With a name on it..."

Alex yanked it away from her hand.

"I want the notebook, along with everything that belongs to me; Alex."

Alex grew angry.

"That isn't mine... I am a Detective, idiot... I collect information on these..."

"Right... Then why hide it?"

He chuckled.

"That's none of your concern."

He was right, it wasn't.

"Give it to me. I want to be Kira."

He gave her a glare.

"Give it up."

He got close to her ear.

"Only if you find out who the current Kira is, and kill her, before she kills you."

She grew shock.

"What?"

"Don't you want to be Kira? That's what it takes to be Kira. Blood thirsty..."

He backed away.

"Now, hurry. I need to get to my current girlfriend, now."

She shook off. At least she was given a hint. Kira was a She.

So, that cut down the search a whole lot.

Sara was still held hostage, Misa finally found her. She stood there watching from afar.

She noticed the camera pointing at her daughter's direction.

"My Baby."

She cried, but tears did not pour out.

Her chest, somewhat ached at the sight of this.

She got close, and with a piece of the Death Note paper that she tore a piece off of. She let the contact of it, touch her skin. She was able to feel and hear her now.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'm here. I'm your Mother."

Held Sara tightly.

"I wanted you to hear and know of me before anything were to happen..."

Sara had tears dripping, still. She placed her icy hand and swept them off.

"There, there. Sweet child of mine."

Sniffs.

"It'll all be over soon."

Misa didn't plan to kill Near, despite knowing it was him who ordered this. She didn't want Sara to look worse of a suspect. On top, he wasn't going to hurt her nor kill her. Even if it came down to it.

Near woke up, the next morning waiting for the crew to arrive.

Near kept a record of the time, Kira was still killing and Sara had no way of causing those.

"Release her already!"

Alex demanded.

Near looked up at her .

"I'll see it fit through."

They got confused at that comment.

At this, he got up. He went out from one of the doors on the back side. Which the others hardly had a reason to use, unless it was the kitchen or restroom.

Sara was taken out, by a Security guard. He placed a different blind fold on, and took her by the arm. Not too forcibly. She was happy to be out, thinking she was going to be free. She forgotten everyone, and names of people she once knew. That's why, she didn't ask to see anyone other than her kitty, Luna.

He handed her a bag, in a separate room, she changed her clothes. For some reason, it was the same dress as that night, she wore it for something. She only remembered wearing it, but couldn't remember where to or where at.

Brushing it off, thinking about a possible photo shoot.

"Let's go."

After she did what she was told and held to be walked by his guidance. To a room, she thought it was to the main door. So, she could run away and never come back. Wrong.

"Sara."

She was met with a unfamiliar voice. Well, heard it a few times, over the course of the time spent here.

He took off the blindfold.

"I'm Near."

She grew nervous.

"Can I leave now?"

He took her hand.

"I'm afraid, I'm still Investigating you."

She looked at him.

He wasn't all bad looking, but... Not her type.

"For what?! I told you, many times. I didn't kill that man, nor anyone else. I'm not Kira!"

Near only kept her hand in place, took a deep sigh.

"Look, don't make it any harder on yourself than you already have."

She looked at him in disbelief.

Handcuffed her, to himself.

"Huh?!"

He walked out the room, tugging her along.

In her head, she only kept trying to figure out how they were going to use the bathroom, shower, etc... While in this position.

(Is he going to watch me undress all the time?!)

"Everyone, I have it figured out. I'll keep her here, as part of the Investigation. And only Investigation Purposes only. No harassment, okay. This is a work environment,and must be respected."

At this, Alex turns around and he and Sara lock eyes together.

Near was reaching his seat, while Alex fixed his back by standing up straight. He only watched her sit on one of the other chairs right along Near. But not touching. The chain was long enough to give over five feet if space.

Near was voicing some things as Alex only replied back with a few yeahs and ah huhs. As he got closer to her. Putting his face, just inches away from her's.

She sighed.

(Do I know him from somewhere?)

Ryuk stuck along Alex a few times, since both he and Bre are owners of the notebook. Well, technically, Alex was Co owner, since Bre was the holder of it.

Near put his sight to the side and direction that she was sitting at.

Alex had his lips on her's, when Near pulls the chain.

"What part didn't you understand, Heart?"

Sara kinda had her legs off the floor herself. Then placed them down quickly.

Ryuk had flew away at this point.

Near demanded Alex to stay away.

At this, he remembered something that he asked Alex before.

"Alex, are you sure Mason and Sara weren't a thing?"

Sara was asked about Mason, during her detention. The fact she heard it again triggered the memory of his asking.

"I told you, he was just obsessed and she left his room one time I came back to Ma and Pa's home that night."

Near found a few "pieces" per say, of Mason hacking. Once it was obvious that it was done under one of Alex's laptops at the time.

"Sara, tell him."

She looked away.

"I can't remember his face. Probably one of the students that went to that same High School..."

Near looked at her and back at him.

(This is getting harder, than I thought. Either they're trolling my ass... Or they're literally lost... From my understanding, Light Yagami lost all his memories, and regained it before L died... Possibly, or never had lost. However, Misa Amane did. She had no recall... No idea who Kira was when I kept asking... While she was held by my previous team... )

Massaging his temple.

"Mason, probably killed every person using your laptop. Or even had help, by Sara."

Sara was confused.

"I never did such thing."

Began to tear up.

"Why do you falsely accuse me, creep?"

"Sara, I took down the previous Kira, when L couldn't. I can take down this one."

She looked at him, still crying.

"You really think, I was capable of doing that?"

He looked at her, and took a very hard look at her.

"You're just like your Father."

He looked away.

She was taken a back, sadden eyes and all. But her tears stopped flowing out.

"My Father...?"

Near had stopped talking much after that. It was getting late, anyway. And it was time for the team to go home. Daquan had his Fiance waiting on him, Freddie had his dog waiting for him to feed him. While Alex had to deal with other problems.

Alex was growing angry with Near at this point. However, didn't let it show. Or so, he thought. Near was clever.

That night, Near tugged her along to his bedroom, she assumed he had two beds. No, he had a Master King Size for himself.

He wanted to shower, and took her along. She pulled herself away.

"Creep."

"Want to go first?"

She felt dirty, and hadn't showered in over a month.

"Yes!"

"Promise to be good, Kira."

She snarled.

He got out the door, and pat her on the butt, before she shut the door.

She took off her dress and it was then, that she realized that she didn't have anything to put on after the shower. She panicked.

She had came out, by now. It was huge and gorgeous inside the whole bathroom. Lots of room.

Only wrapped herself with a clean towel. As Near opens the door and pushed her out.

Slammed the door on her face. She was a bit upset. As she noticed the window was kinda open, Cold air filled the room. And she couldn't reach to shut it for the night.

Near was quick, he only wrapped his lower body. Didn't seem to mind the air, even if it had recently rained. He walked over, to shut the window and the blinds. Sara couldn't really look away of the sight of his chiseled body.

Not making it obvious, or so she thought. Near was clever, duh... Haha.

"You got anything for me to wear?"

She asked, a bit nervous.

He looked over at his shirts, all looked the same anyway. Handing it over to her.

She took it, fast. Expecting him to look away, as she buttoned up the shirt. Nah, he looked over, alright. He peeped as much as he could.

She sat on the comfy Single couch chair. That was next to the bed on the left of him.

He picked her up.

"Won't be comfortable there."

She scratched his chest, but it was a small one.

"Pervert!"

He only smiled.

She jumped over again.

He grabbed her, by the leg. Looking right up, the opening as the shirt flared. Exposing her pussy.

"My."

She covered herself. Slapped him. He then gave up, so to speak.

"I'm not easy, I just don't have a choice! Weirdo."

He massaged the part that she smacked.

"That hurt."

She folded her arms, stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go to Hell, perv..."

He then closed his eyes. She looked over and over,til she was convinced enough. Eventually, went to sleep herself.

That morning, she woke up next to Near. She yelped.

"Nothing happened. We only slept together."

She fainted. Was awoken by the water on her face and Breakfast platter tray.

After the long day.

Alex met up with Bre that night, and Heather somehow found out of Bre.

"Welcome everyone, to The Heather Show."

While she sounded like all giddy.

Claps fill the air.

"Okay,Today's Show is about Bre! Bre Broune. Come in, girl!"

Her blonde her whirled as she turned, from her standing point as Bre walked in, from the shadows.

Bre was smiling, not knowing what Heather knew. And honest to God, she felt her Fame was getting better.

They sit.

"Hey."

Smiling in response.

"Hi."

"So, how are you?"

Heather acting excited.

"I'm always glad to be in Public."

Heather and Bre both smiling.

(Of course, you filthy bitch...)

"Well, ... So, any new Albums, uhmm... Other Career routes, boyfriends... Etc?"

Bre paused for a minute.

"Well, working on one, yes. Called In 'the Likes of You'. Be out soon, but get the production value before the date which is weeks away... In February 2."

"Ah, interesting... Anything else?"

"I will probably get a Acting role in one of movies that are set for production. I'm in between two right now. And waiting for the call. One is called Kira, and I really want to be the Protagonist in that film."

"Kira... Interesting. I'm sure many would love to know about that one..."

Claps.

"Anyway, what are your personal thoughts on Kira?"

Bre smiled, showing her dimples.

"I love Kira. I admire Kira. I want to actually meet him and give him my thanks. I live for Kira. Kira is Life. Kira is Love."

Heather wasn't surprised.

"Many do."

"After my Mother's death. And then knowing that,the one that killed your mother, was punished for his crime. Is the best feeling. And nobody, can bring a good Justice."

Heather gave a small nob of approval.

At that, went to commercials.

"Listen."

Heather stood up. Inching closer to Bre.

"I know that you're Kira, little shit."

Bre gave a glare back at her.

"And that you've been with my Husband."

Bre only gave her a nasty glare.

Commercials off.

"Okay, everyone. That was today's show. Hope you enjoyed it. Now to finish it off, Bre will give a taste of her new album. Enjoy."

Bre began to sing, slowly. While tears formed in her eyes. After a few seconds, she began to cry hard. Eventually, turned around and couldn't finish the piece. Heather smiled and nearly lost it.

Alex was in the store a few days later, after work. And saw it.

"Bre is Kira."

By Heather Heart.

"What?!"

Not long, News casts reported this out throughout the state, eventually the whole country.

Near wasn't surprised, that someone who was Sara's best friend, could be Kira, now.

Near didn't want to lay his hands on Bre atthe moment. It was the best idea, and only made it worse. Instead, he wanted to ask Heather instead.

However, once the team got to Heather's current residence. She was found dead. Not recently, but for days.

Near was advised, soon right after. Leaving that story to be true. He wanted to doubt it, for a while. But this act, only confirmed it.

"One things for sure. This Kira, acts more like the previous Kira, the one I finished off."

Sara looked at him.

"Bre can't be Kira."

Alex even joined in.

"Yeah, Sara's right. Bre can't be."

He looked up. Thinking he could convince him out of thinking that.

"I'll have to Interview Bre Broune, and Investigate her background. No matter what any of you tell me at this point out. Heather's death was enough to confirm this."

Alex, tried calling her, during one of his breaks. But she wasn't answering. Eventually, someone picked up. But wasn't her.

"Give us, 5 k and the Notebook or the girl gets it."

The man, hung up. Alex only looked at his phone in disbelief.

Near, had sent out a few other unknown Detectives, to the team; to Investigate Bre on the side.

Sara, only looked bored. Been for days.

(Kira really?... I doubt she could ever be... She was a sweet friend... But?

..)

At this, Near received several calls at a time.

"Sara, apparently they want you to take a few more Modeling pictures, for this coming Spring or Summer. Not sure..."

She sprung up.

"REALLY?!"

Bre wasn't home, she went on tour, apparently the Detectives forgot about stopping the plane. Actually, no. They did, however, they went to another one. Like as if the employees there knew of Near or the Detectives wanting to stop her. Especially, with all the Kira stuff.

They went on another plane, hours later.

Near was getting the information on their side. And apparently, she already was starting the show, in London.

So, they waited.

Near hadn't got any info off of them, for hours by then. Well, the next day.

They were found dead, yes dead.

One was hanging, found some way, and had a rope around his neck. The other one, shot himself. It looked like a Suicide case.

"Neither of them, were Depressed..."

He pointed. He didn't turn his head, but was peering to Alex's direction.

Alex got a tid bit nervous, now.

She came back to New York, a few days later.

Still late January, icy roads and rain. Near had promised Sara new clothes, well. As they went, Sara was upset about the hand cuffs.

They went to a Victoria's Secret, as she was selecting a few panties and bras. Near couldn't help, but feel nervous and a bit excited.

A few ladies giggled at the sight of the chain.

"He probably wanted to ran off..."

Sara wanted to snap, her neck. When she heard her say such thing. Out of all the other mutters.

Near, held her.

"Shhhhut up, Near. It's all your fault to begin with!"

She dropped everything she had in her hands and practically stomped out the store. The Mall was huge, anyway. But she was embarrassed of being seen with him. While he didn't mind. He thought she looked cute, while pissy.

"I want to leave!"

She didn't yell, but rather was in verge of tears.

"Not til, I buy everything you had in that store, first..."

"No, no, no... It's fine... Believe me, I'm going to be alright."

Near low key wanted to see Sara wear those for him.

She held his arm, and he stood still.

"How about we go get something to eat? Something warm... I'm hungry."

Near felt it was time to eat, himself.

"Okay."

She lets go of him, but he went over and reached her hand. Held it firm. As she felt a rush of blood go to her face.

She released her hand away. And he gave her a whatever, type of attitude. They sat, he got himself a Coffee with Hazelnut creamer and she had raspberry tea with a warm cookie.

As Near sat there reading, and Sara was wondering off, she spotted them.

"Alex... Bre..."

As tears formed.

Near sprung up, from his chair.

"Where?!"

She only pointed, and he tugged her along.

There was a crowd in the Mall. So, Alex used it as an advantage and spotted Near. He quickly, took Bre and they fled.

Near was upset, when they faded off.

Instead of trying to figure out which direction, Near took Sara and lifted her off the ground like a Bride.

She wanted to be put down, but he didn't listen. Til they reached the Car.

Near was low key upset that they got away.

"Alex, answer me, or call me back... Now!"

Was a voicemail mail message to Alex. Alex only heard it, and wanted to run away.

He went to work, like nothing happened.

"You know she's Kira, huh?"

Alex looked at what he held.

"I assure, she's not."

Near wasn't taking what he replied.

"Kira is someone else... Someone who wants to ruin Bre's name and career."

Sara was as confused, now.

"Either way, you're trash. We're over."

Alex was shocked.

"What?!"

"You cheating asshole."

Near wanted to laugh.

"No, baby... I'm not..."

"I saw you with Bre..."

"I was only asking her questions, like Near told me to."

"Funny, because I never sent you to handle that. I sent the other two that were killed... "Suicided"... I never requested you to ask anything."

Sara looked at him.

"You're hiding something Alex. And that's why why, I might detain you as well."

Ryuk laughed hard.

"He got you good."

Hyuk hyuk hyuk.

"No, I have proof... This guy who happened to be obsessed with her... I caught him stalking her. And I was Investigating Sara at the time... And she contacted me. All I did was my job, I swear."

"What guy?"

"Him."

He handed over the tablet.

Near looked at the picture of the guy.

"But wasn't this guy, later found dead in her garden?"

"Yes, but he had this."

A black notebook.

Near remembered it looked the one he held.

Flipping it over, he expected to see a Shinigami.

Misa was at one of the far corners, so Near couldn't see her.

(("What is this idiot doing?"))

"Keep it for the Investigation."

((Uh... I see. He wants to defend my baby..."))

Near turns over.

"You?"

Misa caught on.

"Yes?"

"Is what he said, true?"

She agreed.

"Yes, all of it. All of it, is true..."

Near couldn't disagree much. But still held his doubts on a level.

(This is harder, than I thought...)

Author's Note:

I wasn't expecting this... I didn't write it down, nor brainstormed before I typed any of this. I hope, the outcome comes out okay at least. I heard that the original creators want to pull extras for Death Note. Don't know how that'll turn out. But thanks for reading. :)


	7. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Note: Been busy with work, that I kinda had to drop the story for days. Enjoy.

Fate

There was silence, filling the room. They couldn't see her, except for Near. Sara did, too. She just didn't say it.

(Mom?)

Misa knew, that she could see her.

"What's your name, by the way?"

She looked back Near.

"My name's, Misa."

"Misa?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Where's Light?"

She paused.

"I don't know."

"So, all owners of a notebook become Shinigami?"

She looked at him.

"You get to suffer a horrible fate. Yes."

He looked at her.

"If Sara were Kira, she would remember all things that happened. Thus, she's not Kira."

Near looked over at Sara.

"I'm still on the gray with that one..."

Sara snarled at him.

Misa only wanted to leave and have Sara escape this place.

"Just give me back the notebook... Before you end up doing the same, many thought they wouldn't do."

"I've had contact with one before, thanks. I'll be fine. I have no reason to use one. Never have, never will."

"Never say never!"

Alex added.

Near kept his gaze at Misa.

"Fine, I can hand it back. But only if you promise to never return."

Misa looked at Sara.

(But I must protect me little girl... )

"If it assures me, that you'll protect her. I shall promise thee that. Otherwise, I'll stay. Til the end of my time."

"So, I was right?"

"About what?"

"She's your daughter."

Misa looked at him.

"Promise me that."

Near gave a nod.

She flew off, into the darkness.

Near wasn't a hundred percent convinced, though.

"For all we know, there are hundreds of those around..."

"Exactly, Near... I might add. So, this team and case is pointless. I mean, really. What do you expect to gain from this? "

Near looked at Alex and sighed.

"I might as well, call it a night. But I won't quit. Til I die. I shall stop Kira. I already done it before. Damn It! I will do it again."

Sara gave Alex a hug before he walked off. He wasn't as pushy, now. Like he was in the beginning, when he was pursing her. Instead, he was starting to seem cold. Despite her forgiving him already. She brushed it off, and released the hold.

Near looked at her, and then turned off his computer.

Near unlocked her side of the handcuff. And let her go shower by herself. When suddenly a tap, was felt behind him. He assumed it was Misa. But he turned around and noticed Alex.

"What are you doing here, still?"

Alex placed his hand on his neck.

"I need to talk with Sara, before I go."

"I'll be there, though."

Alex only agreed. Since he had nothing to hide, clearly.

Alex walked behind him, slightly annoyed.

Sara had just came out the shower, when she puts on her night gown.

Before Alex was allowed to see her,Near opens the room door. And chains her to him. She wanted a glass of water, before bed, so she walked over.

She then sat there on one of the sofa sides. As Near noticed how focused she was going to get to read on of the old magazines Near had there on a table.

"So, do you love Alex?!"

She sprung up.

"Or Kira?"

She jumped, and noticed Alex appear from the curtains.

"Alex!"

She wrapped herself on to his body.

"Yes, I live Alex very much."

Near was slightly annoyed. He just didn't point it out as jealousy, just yet. More like denied it.

"If Alex were Kira, would you still love him?"

She gasped.

"I would love him even more. I have always supported Kira. "

Blushing as she held on to him.

Alex sighed.

"Sweetie, I just came by to tell you one last thing, I forgot to tell you, before... The day ended."

She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, apparently. Your friend was recently arrested... And Near has all the fault."

She looked at Near.

"Not fault."

She only looked sad, at this point.

"It's doesn't matter, since we're no longer friends. She was sleeping with you, and I'm sure... She knew that you were taken..."

Alex recalled that he never mentioned her to Bre. But Bre knew that he was with Sara.

Alex didn't say much after, instead he pulled her off and walked out after saying last good bye and good night.

"Tell me the truth... You don't love him."

She looked at him, annoyed.

"I don't love you, Near."

Near only placed his hand on his mouth, like as if he had been hit hard.

They woke up the next day, and Near didn't say much.

Til, they walked in the next morning.

"Near!"

Daquan came in, loud like he did nearly every morning.

"Get this, mane."

Near looking at him, already.

"Bre was found dead, this morning."

Near's eyes widened, his mouth had split open.

"What?!"

Alex and Sara looked at one another, while Near stood up from his chair.

"I didn't even get a chance to.."

He looked over at his computer and all the information infront of him.

"Nothing... Nothing I do... No... Someone else is Kira!"

He then looked over at Sara.

"What? You know I didn't..."

He looked off to a distance.

"I can't believe... This is impossible. Everyone I want to interrogate... Dies..."

"That means, you're looking at the wrong people to ask, Foo."

Alex replied. Ryuk laughed.

Nearly looked up at him.

"Should I ask your Brother, Mason?"

Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Won't do you much."

"I guess, you aren't so smart; after all."

He replied.

Sara sadden a bit. She was feeling bad for Near at this point of the Investigation.

"I need to, get ready."

Near realized the date.

"I guess."

Near had gotten a good look and had to told the driver to take them, to the Interview for her upcoming Spring Edition Magazine.

The Receptionist, greeted her with a warm smile. Near sat in the Waiting area, since he had nothing much to do other than keep himself close to her.

The Woman called her in, apparently she was one of the ones that Sara had worked with, and she was the one who referenced Sara to Mr. Gonzo.

As she sat, Mr. Gonzo came in as Mrs. Bisset was speaking to her.

The first thing, she noticed was how handsome he looked besides his age.

"Why hello."

He smiled to her, as he lead the way to his Desk. She looked around and noticed a white cloaked figure.

(Mom?!)

"Well, let's get started shall we?"

He had a vibe to him, in which Sara thought of probably his weird personality and nothing else.

(Why is she with this weird guy?)

"The job, is simple."

She looked at him, like she were paying attention to each detail he was saying. She was starting to feel more uncomfortable, each passing minute. Even with Near there. She didn't like Near, neither. And if he were to change from his usual self. Being the way he is,was still just as bad.

Señor Gonzo, took her hand and placed it on his chest then on his lips. Softly kissing her hand.

"Some day. You'll be mine."

That was out of the blue. But then again, he was handsome, wealthy, famous in the Fashion Industry, and his way with women. He was pretty much, similar to Alex; but older.

She was nervous about the situation. Eventually, but her inner cheek. Snapped her right back to reality.

"That's great. Despite you promising many things."

He smirk, when he heard her words.

"Do I start, next week?"

He looked at her.

"We can start tomorrow... That is if you don't mind."

"I meant the actual job..."

"Yes. But you and I should grab a bite and get to know one another. What do you say?"

She closed her eyes.

(( Sweetie, no... Don't accept his offer. Run... Run away, now!))

"I'll see if it will fit, since I've been busy... I'll figure it out and see if tomorrow works for us."

His grin grew, ear to ear. Like to have ill intent.

"I'll make sure to satisfy you in every possible way. I promise, you won't regret it."

She stood up, and fixed her skirt. Walking out the door, and let out a deep breath. As if she had held it, all that time in there. It was agonizing.

Near caught up, to her as she walked right past him. He held her wrist and handcuffed her. Gonzo, nor the others. Knew that Near was Near, the Detective of said Kira Case. So, they weren't suspecting him.

"How did it went?"

She looked over at him.

"I... I... I feel okay. But he was trying to seduce me... I can do the Modeling job, easy. However..."

"You don't have to go through with it, if you don't want to. You know?"

"No... No! I want to help. I want this case done and over with. So, I can go back to my normal life, like it was before you. I need to go through with it all. Even if I get hurt or killed."

Near looked at her.

"Are you... Serious?"

"Yes. I can't stand you. I can't stand these handcuffs."

*Sniffs*

"I just want my normal life again."

Near looked at her.

"Fine."

The next day, was a day off for the Task force. So, Near decided that even he needed to stay out for a while.

They had a whole day, and Sara had that talk with Gonzo in her head, yet made it seem like she didn't.

Sara had her gym clothes, while Near only took the shorts that Daquan bought for him, one past Christmas. And finally decided to use it. Along with a tank top.

They went inside, without the handcuffs what a surprise. Near figured, that this way Sara could relax, despite not telling him much. He felt her tension.

"You still plan on going, to Dinner with him?"

It just came out of the blue.

She gave a small shy type nod.

He sighs, and did another rep before putting the weights down.

Some group of guys, there were checking Sara out. Near tried to not let it bother him. Yet, it was annoying.

One of them, which was a black guy. Came up. He had a Bronx accent.

"You came alone?"

He was all confident.

Near wasn't that close nor that far from sight.

"Well... Not really."

Regardless, he placed his arm around her as if they were already together. She kinda brushed it off, he wasn't all that bad looking, nor sketchy or anything. But it wasn't necessarily comfortable to her.

"Sorry, but I gotta go."

His friends made remarks the entire time, as he looked annoyed that she wasn't having any of it. He eventually chases around. While his friends stay behind working out.

Near eventually caught up to the situation.

"Hey man, that's my girl."

Near looked at his direction, as he heard him say that. Looked at her eyes.

"Sorry, you seem dazed and confused. A lot of Asian girls look similar. As a matter of fact, there are many Instagram Models, too. Why not chase some one else? Since she happens to be my Girlfriend."

Sara lightly blushed as those words came out his mouth.

The guy got to Near's face.

" Nah. She's mine. "

Sara was scared at this point. And several people gathered around, forming a circle.

Near wasn't showing any fear, as the guy would've expected him to.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Ha. That's funny. I have known about her for a long time."

Near couldn't help, but chuckle.

"I doubt she will find interest in a guy who is obsessed like you are. Now, back off."

Near held her hand, as to indicate that they were going to leave. At this, the guy punched Near in the face. Near, doesn't necessarily let it slide. He punched and kicked him right back.

The crowd was cheering.

The Security came, with some cops of course.

"What in the flaming fuck, is going on here?"

Near looked at him, as both were being held.

Sara knew Near wasn't going to be held long, since he defended himself and was a Detective. She sat there waiting for him to be out.

"I'm so sorry."

Near wasn't upset about it.

"It's alright."

"You're not mad or anything?"

"Why would I be? I'm the type of person that let's things go. I can't hold grudges. It's more peaceful that way."

She was silent at that.

Then.

"You're absolutely right."

She looked for something, she had in a bag as he was being detained.

"This is for you."

It was a small box with a bow. He held it, as they were on their way home.

"So, what happened to my Apartment?"

That was asked out of the blue.

"I took the opportunity to sell your apartment as is."

She looked up.

"WHAT?!"

He chuckled.

"Oh come on. It's not like you needed it anytime soon, right?"

He had a smile on his face.

"You stupid bastard."

Daquan and Freddie were snickering as they overheard this.

"Once I was free, I was going to go right back. What right do you have to be selling what isn't your's?!"

"Sara."

"No. Don't Sara me."

"Sara."

"I demand answers!"

"Sara."

"What?!"

"Your cute red panties are showing."

"WHAT?!"

She pulled the skirt lower.

Near couldn't help, but blush.

"Pervert!"

"With pleasure."

Alex only shook his head. He had lots in his mind already. And this shit fest wasn't helping.

"Besides, you are always welcomed to stay with me."

She threw a annoyed gah sound.

"You're unbelievable. You know that?"

Near only smiled, from ear to ear.

At this, Near turns away and finally opened the s box she had handed to him.

They were cookies. Three different flavors.

Mocha chocolate chip, Matcha white chocolate, and caramel chunky chip. Which made Near feel a bit sad, after what he did to Sara; without advising her first.

"Oh, damn."

He mumbled it out, in a low tone.

"Time for us to leave, Near. Good night."

As they stood and had their stuff ready to go.

"Yeah, night. Don't have your Fiancee waiting at home alone too long."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The door was closed behind them, and Alex had already left. Without telling him anything.

Sara hadn't felt his leaving. This only sadden her even more, especially now that she has no place to stay after she leaves this place.

"Time for us to take a shower and off to bed."

He stood up and practically yanked her off the chair. She wobbled a bit. The force was strong with this one, it felt like an earthquake had hit so sudden. Made her head spin.

"Hey!"

He ignores her, as he was tired and wanted to rest.

Around the same time, Misa watched Gonzo.

"I have a great future coming my way."

He smirked. Misa felt the unease fill her up. Despite not being human, yes. Yet, she listened and respond back to him.

"You can always get another girl. Why her?"

He looked up, out the window. He was still in his office.

"Well... For starters. She's really beautiful."

Misa couldn't disagree with that statement.

"Second, I'm just really into that whole ' I'm innocent' type of girl."

Misa was only letting him talk.

"She has something, I can't quite put my finger on. I've been with many girls, African chocolate ladies, Latina cuties, White chocolate beauties, Chow mein delight... But this time. It's different."

Misa felt her only eye roll back.

"You're crazy."

He chuckled.

"You're only after sex. That's it."

"Yes, yes. I love sex."

"Don't touch her."

He was taken a back at that.

"What? Why?"

"Just don't."

She sounded angry.

Around this time.

Sara was drying her hair with a separate towel. Near shook his head, made the water jump off his hair everywhere.

"Ew."

He only blushed a bit.

"You're so creepy, I swear."

He only pulled off on to the bed to rest. He sighs in response, in a way. The sound of it, somewhat sent shivers down her spine.

It was that sexy, yes.

She sat on the chair next to the bed. Made him turn and face her. Eventually, pretending to drift off to sleep, she looks up to see if he had fallen asleep. Then off she went, herself.

Near then peaks up, and with a slick move picks her up. She was too tired and sleepy herself. That she couldn't fight him off. His tight grip, made it impossible. He lays her beside him. Then turns over having her face the window this time. She couldn't reach the chair from that side, now.

"Damn you to Hell."

She said in a low voice. He only smiled, despite not facing her direction.

The next day, she was busy picking a dress for her date with Gonzo. She skipped yesterday. Thus they rescheduled for today and the position for the following days. In which she was going to France and then Italy for this project. She was going to be big in Europe, especially since not many Japanese girls were models there. And according to him, they wanted that.

Even planning a movie role, and have it set in there.

Near already studied the man, and had a plan. Yet, not telling her every detail.

She wasn't happy about this, but was doing it for her sake and for Alex.

Near, Alex, and Freddie were in the vehicle. That his driver usually didn't use. It looked like your average Honda. However, it was a 90s vehicle. That he had, when he was first learning to drive himself. Before he had a driver to drive him wherever he wanted.

Alex was visibly bothered and angry with this douchebag.

"It's part of the Investigation."

Alex was confused.

(Is he Kira, too?)

He never asked that loudly. But that question wouldn't let him alone in this head.

"Okay, since we're altogether now. I might as well tell you all this now."

He paused.

"What?"

Alex wanted to punch the guy really hard.

"Okay, remember when I told you a little bit about him? Turns out many girls that went to Europe for trips or job opportunities, never made it back to the States."

He had his tablet and was proving his point. Alex was anxious, now.

"We have to kill him!"

"Alex, hold on. I understand your concern right now. But that won't solve everything. He has people working for him."

"But if we cut the snakes head, instead of his tail. It will finish it off."

"Alex."

Near received the memo, from Daquan. Serving as a current Waiter in the fine establishment.

"Near. You can hear it just fine?"

"Yes, clear."

"Good."

He walked and every sound, step, laugh, and dining plates, glass ware, etc. was heard clearly.

There was a tiny camera on the Champagne bottle he had ordered.

"Daquan sure is clever."

The two, made a sound of agreement.

He began talking about the job, of his previous girlfriends, and just about anything else you can think of. He was older, of course. Thus had more experiences to share of about. She kept trying to remain interested in anything he said. And even tried to not make any remarks against what he believed over any opinion of his, whether it was job related or not. She sipped the drink and nodded.

"I mean, how could I not. She was too psycho... Probably the most obsessed with me, from all of them. But I must admit. She had a great you know what."

She was chewing on her piece of meat, which was small and very expensive.

(Am I going to eat like this and live around people like this, if I ever make it big? Because well... This is kinda bland and boring...)

"Don't chew too fast. You might choke... Unless, you want to. That is... If you're into that sorta thing."

She nearly gagged on that.

"So, that's how he killed his previous girlfriends?"

Alex asks loudly.

Daquan kept an eye on the table where they were at. He promised Near, if anything went wrong, he will shoot first, ask questions later.

"What exactly happened to all of your exs?"

He froze as he chewed.

"What sort of question is that?"

He somewhat snapped.

"Just wondering. Don't get mad. Please. I'm just curious."

He fixed his napkin.

"Well."

Clearing his teeth from any piece of food.

"If you must know... They stayed in Europe. They loved it there so much, they never wanted to come back."

"Okay."

"Never ask that again."

She was silent for the rest of the meal.

Near felt himself get bothered by his action just now. Finally understood Alex's anguish.

"Near you sure are amazing at what you do."

Said Freddie, as they kept watching and listening.

"Okay. Well, I think it is time for us to go to my place and talk for the rest of the time, there."

She wasn't feeling that happy about this.

"Okay."

Daquan, sent it to Near.

"Heard that?"

Near responded by having the driver follow them once the car was pulled out. Alex was mumbling what he wanted to do to the asshole, once they face him.

"Okay, guys. Since I've told you already what this man is capable of. We must be ready. He has people working for him, as well."

"But Near, don't you have control over the Police Force?"

"Yes, yes."

He kept his eyes on the car in front of them, the entire time.

"But we never know if we might be killed off or if she is..."

Alex looked out the window. Ryuk wasn't saying anything anymore. He hasn't for a while, now. Instead, he looked at him.

"Get the eyes!"

Was all he said to him, then.

Alex shook his head, and shook off the idea. As a matter of fact, he kept thinking. Did he ever cared of her? Because he was faking. And possibly live off without her.

However, Near probably did. He was anxious the entire time.

At the moment, seemed for ever.

Sara took off her coat, again. That beautiful short red elegant dress. Was a turn on to him. He placed his hand on her knee.

"Stop, you're driving."

He smirked.

"You know you want it as much as I do."

Misa felt disgusted herself, as she heard that being said to her daughter.

"Not really... Just the job."

He squeezed her thigh, then.

Making her, slightly slap his hand off.

He removed it, since at this point he came to realize that a black, heavy tinted vehicle was right on his tail.

"I'm being followed!"

Sara felt a feeling of relief come down on her.

(Near.)

"Might be one of your friends?"

He looked around, then at her direction.

"My friends?!"

"Okay. Maybe..."

"I don't think so."

He finally got to his house. It was huge.

"We're here."

She was panicking in her head.

The gate was closed quickly. Thus, they stayed behind a bit.

Gonzo opened the door for her, she felt his chivalry was odd. Not because it was nice if him, but because he was off. Something was wrong with him, no matter how perfect he tried to seem.

"Come right in."

(Near?! Save me,you freaking weirdo!)

The Guard was upset, but the Driver assured him. They were invited to this exclusive sex party.

"Now, you'll get to meet my friends."

She felt her body die a little bit more, with each step.

The door was open, and she noticed a group of elderly men, that would fit into any rich club. Some looked like they should be in bed, but here they are wanting sex at their age, still.

(Gross wrinkles...)

She wanted to vomit.

"What's this?"

"Part of the deal, you will sign and then seal the deal with them. Selling out... Your morals mean nothing here, in the world of Fame and Fortune."

She looked at them all right on the eyes. They were glaring back at her, with lust.

"I think I don't want to..."

He grasped her wrist hard.

"You're in way too deep, my dear. You've been choosen by them. So, you must obey, slave."

(Oh my God... Just like I suspected... This man is a creep... Shit! What do I do? Near? Alex? Anybody?!)

"Wait. This is a bit too extreme. Can I at least tell my boyfriend about this?"

"Boyfriend?"

"You didn't know I had one?"

"That bull. Either way. You belong here."

He pulled out a tablet, since paper was becoming less and less used these days.

"You'll sign, now!"

He was pushy, his demeanor changed and actually shown its true self.

"Please."

"Sign."

At this, the men was grinning. She shook her head. When suddenly...

The door was swung open.

The Swat team shoved themselves in.

"The Hell?"

(Near!)

She was in tears.

"Near."

As he came through the door way.

Gonzo then pulls out a pistol, placing it on her neck.

"If you motherfuckers shoot. I'll kill her. I'll blow her damn brain out."

She cried even more.

Near was scared, upset and willing to wrap his own hands around this man's throat.

"Don't... Don't hurt her. Please."

They kept their guns pointed at him.

"What makes you think, I'll have a change of heart? Yeah, you Investigated me, you stupid fucker. Now I'll take my last victim to Hell will me!"

Near wanted to rage at him, he had feelings for her. Deep feelings, that he would probably never admit to. Swallowing his salvia.

"Please."

He begged.

"You love this bitch, don't you?"

He chuckled.

"Where were you when I had the other ones? They didn't matter?"

He laughed.

"I was Investigating you, but lack of evidence... Just let her go. Please."

"No. Not ever. We're in love."

That hit Near, in his chest. Felt like a stab to the heart.

"Love?"

He looked at her eyes.

She closed them, as tears poured.

"Excuse us, we're off to Hell. Now that we've been caught up."

One of the Swat team members, wrapped his arms around his neck while the other one, took hold of his pistol. Punching Gonzo hard on the face. He fell, with the blow, and began to bleed furiously.

He was shot.

Sara ran to Near, they hugged.

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

She cried.

Near only wanted to hold her close.

With tears on his eyes, too.

"It's all done, now."

Light watched everything, from afar. Ryuk was happy, himself. That she wasn't killed today. And Misa...

Light saw her Shinigami ashes.

"Misa."

The notebook was on the floor. Picked it off the floor, and took a flower vase from the table. Threw away the flowers.

He picked up the ashes.

Not that long after, he went to a Shore side, and threw her ashes into the Ocean.

"I've always loved you."


End file.
